Skandal
by HISAGIsoul
Summary: "Apa kau lelah bersamaku?" tanya Jaejoong, membuat Yunho terkesiap heran. "Tentu saja tidak," tandas Yunho cepat. "Apa yang terjadi, Jae?" —YUNJAE fanfiction with YAOI content. Chaptered. DLDR.— /Chapter 5 Update!/
1. Chapter 1

**SKANDAL**

_Tataplah mataku._

_Percayalah padaku, percayalah padaku._

_Jika ada yang harus kau dengar, dengarlah dariku._

* * *

**a YUNJAE fanfiction**

**Skandal © Kristalicia Rizki**

**Disclaimer : They belong to God. This fanfiction belongs to me.**

**Rate : ****T**

**Warn : YAOI, Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, BL, OOC, Typo(s).**

* * *

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

"_OPPA_!"

"KIM JAEJOONG _SARANGHAE_!"

"JAEJOONG _OPPA_!"

Pekikan _yeoja_-_yeoja_ memenuhi sebuah studio di salah satu stasiun TV terkenal di Korea Selatan yang sedang digunakan sebagai tempat syuting sebuah acara musik yang terkenal, baik di Korea maupun di luar negeri. _Yeoja_-_yeoja_ itu kompak meneriakan _fan_-_chant_ mereka ketika seorang penyanyi solo pria tengah membawakan lagunya di atas panggung. Tak henti-hentinya para _yeoja_ itu histeris melihat penampilan idolanya. Kedua tangan mereka dengan erat memegang _fan_-_board_, _lightstick_, atau _banner_.

Penyanyi solo pria yang piawai menyanyi dan terkenal dengan suara yang luar biasa ini bernama Kim Jaejoong. Memulai debutnya sejak umur 20 tahun, _namja_ berkulit putih serta berwajah tampan ini sudah bergelut di dunia_ entertainment_ selama kurang lebih 6 tahun. Berbagai penghargaan telah diraihnya sejak masa keemasannya. Bahkan, Kim Jaejoong menjadi salah satu penyanyi yang telah diakui oleh banyak komposer dunia.

Albumnya berhasil menggebrak pasar musik Korea dan Jepang. _Single_-nya mencetak rekor dengan jumlah unduhan terbanyak. Konsernya di berbagai negara di Asia menuai banyak pujian dan berhasil menyedot puluhan ribu penonton. Tak dipungkiri, konser solo perdananya di Eropa juga sukses besar. Bisa dikatakan, Kim Jaejoong adalah ikon musik Korea yang paling bersinar.

Tapi, 2 tahun yang lalu tidaklah sama dengan sekarang.

"_Kamsahamnida_," ucap penyanyi bersuara emas ini di penghujung lagunya. _Namja_ yang akrab disapa Jaejoong ini membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat, kemudian tersenyum pada _fans_nya sebelum turun dari panggung.

Manajer Jaejoong, yaitu pria berusia di akhir 30, segera menghampirinya dan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral. Jaejoong menerimanya dan meneguk air tersebut.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, Presdir Baek ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini," kata manajer yang bernama Kim Junsu.

Jaejoong menatap sekilas pada manajer-nya, "Ada apa? Tumben mendadak," ucapnya, sambil berjalan menuju mobil _van_-nya.

"Ada yang ingin beliau bicarakan denganmu," jawab sang manajer. Begitu mereka sampai di depan _van_, Junsu segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap sekeliling sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

'Rasanya ada yang kurang," batin Jaejoong sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Junsu menutup pintu, kemudian menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di kursi samping pengemudi.

"Bicara tentang apa, _hyung_?" tanya Jaejoong sembari mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan mulai sibuk menekan-nekan layar ponsel _touch screen_-nya.

"Soal itu…" Junsu terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aku juga kurang tahu, Jaejoong-_ah_."

"Um, baiklah," gumam Jaejoong. Dirinya sudah mulai tenggelam dalam kesibukan dengan ponselnya, sementara Junsu melirik Jaejoong dari kaca spion. Tatapan matanya seolah khawatir sekaligus was-was. Ini bukan pertanda baik.

-xxx-

Kim Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri salah satu koridor di gedung kantor agensinya. Sesekali tangannya bergerak untuk merapikan rambutnya. Tak lupa, Jaejoong tersenyum dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ketika berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruangan CEO agensinya, yaitu Presdir Baek.

_ "Temui Presdir Baek di ruangannya," kata Junsu sebelum Jaejoong turun dari van tadi._

_ "Hyung tidak ikut?" tanya Jaejoong heran._

_ "Ani. Katanya Presdir ingin bicara berdua denganmu," jawab Junsu, kemudian tersenyum canggung. "Aku tunggu disini, lalu kita pergi minum, bagaimana?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian turun dari mobil._

Sepanjang jalan menuju ke ruangan Presdir Baek, Jaejoong terus berpikir apa yang hendak dikatakan Presdir Baek padanya. Namun lamunannya terhenti ketika dirinya menyadari telah sampai di depan ruangan Presdir Baek.

"_Annyeong_, Reika-_sshi_," sapa Jaejoong pada sekretaris Presdir Baek.

"_Annyeong_, Jaejoong-_sshi_. Presdir sudah menunggu, silahkan langsung masuk saja," ujar _yeoja_ berambut sebahu itu.

"Ah, _ne_," sahut Jaejoong sembari mengangguk samar.

Kakinya mulai melangkah lagi mendekati sebuah pintu. Diketuknya pintu itu beberapa kali.

"Masuk," sahut seseorang di dalam. Segera Jaejoong meraih gagang pintu dan membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Iris hitamnya menangkap sosok pria yang tengah duduk di balik meja dan terlihat sibuk menangani beberapa berkas. Jaejoong berjalan memasuki ruangan itu dan berhenti beberapa langkah dari meja kerja sang CEO.

"Permisi, Presdir," sapa Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh, Jaejoong, kau sudah datang?" sahut Presdir Baek, tangannya sibuk merapikan beberapa kertas yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

"_Ne_."

Presdir Baek segera bangkit dari duduknya, "Mari, silahkan duduk," ucapnya sambil mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di pinggir ruangan.

"_Ne_, _kamsahamnida_," kata Jaejoong, kemudian duduk bersebrangan dengan Presdir Baek.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," kata Presdir Baek memulai pembicaraan. Jaejoong hanya diam, menunggu Presdir Baek melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau tentu tahu, saat ini banyak bermunculan grup-grup baru," lanjut Presdir Baek.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup, mendadak tenggorokannya terasa kering. Sepertinya Jaejoong tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

"Mereka mulai menggebrak pasar musik saat ini. Sepertinya masyarakat ingin sesuatu yang baru, muda dan enerjik."

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup. Ini bukan pertanda baik. Dan Jaejoong harus bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk.

"Dan penjualan albummu kali ini menurun dari album sebelumnya. Kau tahu maksudku, 'kan?" ucap Presdir Baek sembari menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tegas. Jaejoong hanya balas menatap Presdir Baek dengan pandangan ragu.

"Popularitasmu mulai menurun, Kim Jaejoong, kau kalah bersaing dengan para grup baru itu," kata Presdir Baek. Meski suaranya terdengar tegas, namun batinnya sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini. "Lakukanlah sesuatu, supaya kau bisa kembali mendapatkan perhatian masyarakat dan mendongkrak penjualan albummu. Lakukanlah apa pun asal tidak melanggar hukum. Kalau perlu, buatlah skandal."

"_Ne_?" tandas Jaejoong cepat. Sepertinya dia tidak percaya pada apa yang telah dia dengar.

"Skandal. Buatlah skandal dengan salah satu artis," sahut Presdir Baek tegas.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Apa ini? Skandal? Dia harus membuat skandal?

-xxx-

Kim Jaejoong melangkah lesu setelah keluar dari ruangan Presdir Baek. Memang, dia sudah merasa popularitasnya mulai memudar belakangan ini, ditambah karena munculnya banyak grup baru yang terlihat cukup sukses. Namun tak pernah terbesit sedikit pun bahwa masalahnya jadi serumit ini. Skandal? Jaejoong harus membuat skandal demi mendongkrak popularitasnya? Apa-apaan ini?

Mata Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menekuri lantai, menangkap sosok manajernya yang sedang berada di lobi gedung. Dia tampak sedang duduk bersantai di sebuah sofa panjang dan sedang berbincang dengan salah satu _back dancer_ Jaejoong. Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, Jaejoong, kau sudah kembali?" kata Junsu begitu melihat Jaejoong berdiri di sampingnya. Melihat wajah Jaejoong yang kusut, Junsu tahu bahwa pembicaraan tadi tidaklah menyenangkan.

"Um," gumam Jaejoong. "Kau ada disini, _hyung_?" tanya Jaejoong pada _back dancer_-nya itu.

"_Ne_, tadi kulihat Junsu _hyung_ duduk sendiri disini, jadi aku kemari untuk menemaninya. Ternyata dia sedang menunggumu," jawab _namja_ yang berusia beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk samar, kemudian kembali menatap Junsu, "_Hyung_, hari ini aku mau istirahat saja," ucap Jaejoong.

"Tidak jadi minum?" tanya Junsu heran. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. "Kau baik-baik saja, Jaejoong-_ah_?" tanya Junsu lagi, dia khawatir melihat Jaejoong yang tampak lesu, tidak seperti tadi.

"_Gwaenchana_, _hyung_."

"Mau kuantar, Jaejoong-_ah_?" ujar _back dancer_ Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, _hyung_, aku bawa mobil kemari kok," tolak Jaejoong halus, dengan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa," lanjut Jaejoong, kemudian membungkukkan badannya pada kedua _namja_ yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Nanti akan kutelepon," kata Junsu dengan sedikit berteriak, karena Jaejoong telah berjalan agak jauh. Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai respon, tanpa membalikkan badan.

Junsu menatap punggung Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Presdir Baek pada Jaejoong, karena dia sudah bertemu dengan Presdir Baek sebelumnya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana mengenai masalah ini. Yang terpenting sekarang, memberi waktu dahulu pada Jaejoong untuk menenangkan diri.

"Benarkah itu?" celetuk _back dancer_ Jaejoong tiba-tiba, membuat Junsu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Iya, mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus melakukan itu agar tidak tenggelam di dunia _entertainment_ yang makin keras ini," jawab Junsu pelan.

-xxx-

Sebuah _Lamborghini Murcielago_ merah berhenti di _basement_ salah satu gedung apartemen di Seoul. Setelah mobil mewah tersebut terparkir dengan sempurna, sang pengemudi segera keluar dari mobil tersebut. Seorang _namja_ berambut hitam itu berjalan meninggalkan mobilnya. Statusnya sebagai artis membuatnya harus mengenakan kacamata hitam, topi dan masker setiap pergi keluar, kalau tidak ingin dikenali oleh wartawan, _fans_, atau lebih buruk lagi _paparazzi_.

_Namja_ bermarga Kim itu melangkah cepat memasuki gedung dan segera menuju ke _lift_. Beruntung _lift_ tersebut sedang kosong, jadi dia tak perlu susah-susah menyamarkan dirinya. Setelah memencet tombol yang ada di samping _lift_, tangan _namja_ bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong ini bergerak untuk membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai _lift_ sembari menunggu _lift_ tersebut mengantarkannya ke lantai yang dituju.

'**Ting!'**

Pintu _lift_ membuka perlahan. Jaejoong segera berjalan keluar. Dengan sedikit menunduk, Jaejoong melangkah menuju salah satu pintu apartemen. Jemarinya dengan cepat menekan beberapa tombol yang ada di pintu, membentuk serangkaian angka sebagai kode pengaman untuk membuka pengaman pintu tersebut.

'**Klik.'**

Dengan cepat Jaejoong meraih gagang pintu, membukanya, dan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Segera setelah masuk ke dalam, Jaejoong melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

Kakinya kini mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam, sembari kedua tangannya melepas properti penyamarannya —topi, masker, kacamata hitam—. Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tengah, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling apartemen yang tampak sepi. Sepertinya penghuni apartemen ini belum pulang.

Belum pulang? Ya, karena penghuni apartemen ini bukanlah Kim Jaejoong. Meski begitu, Jaejoong sering kemari, bahkan sering menginap disini.

Rasa bosan mulai menyerang Jaejoong setelah _namja_ ini hanya duduk diam selama 5 menit. Tangannya merogoh ponsel di sakunya. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menghela napas saat didapatinya ponselnya itu tidak mendapat pesan atau pun panggilan. Diliriknya jam tangan berwarna hitam metalik yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

'Mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang," batin Jaejoong, kemudian bangkit berdiri. Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur. Sudah diputuskan, dia akan memasak saja sembari menunggu si empunya apartemen ini pulang.

Tangannya bergerak membuka lemari es begitu sampai di dapur. Jaejoong menggumam pelan melihat bahan makanan yang ada di lemari es. Dengan cekatan, Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan setelah memutuskan menu makan malam hari ini. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Jaejoong untuk mulai sibuk pada masakannya. Namja ini memang memiliki hobi memasak, dan dia sering kali bangga akan kelebihannya itu.

Saking berkonsentrasinya pada kegiatan memasaknya, Jaejoong tidak menyadari seseorang yang ditunggunya sudah datang.

_Namja_ bermata bak musang dengan rambut _brunette_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si empunya apartemen ini mengernyit heran ketika memasuki apartemennya. Mata sipitnya mendapati lampu di apartemennya sudah menyala. Namun kebingungannya terjawab ketika dia melihat sepasang sepatu yang ada di rak sepatu. Sebuah senyum langsung tersungging di bibirnya ketika mengenali sepatu itu.

Segera _namja_ yang berprofesi sebagai guru matematika di salah satu sekolah menengah atas di Seoul ini melepas sepatunya dan mengenakan sandal rumah, kemudian berjalan masuk. Telinganya yang menangkap suara dari dapur membuat _namja_ ini berjalan pelan ke arah dapur.

_Namja_ berwajah tampan ini kembali tersenyum ketika melihat kekasihnya yang bernama Kim Jaejoong sedang berdiri membelakanginya dan terlihat sedang sibuk memasak.

"Kau disini, Jae?" tanya _namja_ itu. Jaejoong yang merasa dipanggil, menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Senyumnya langsung mengembang ketika melihat sosok _namja_ yang sedari tadi ditunggunya tengah berdiri bersandar ke dinding.

"Um," gumam Jaejoong, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya, "Tumben pulang terlambat, Yun? Biasanya aku kesini kau sudah ada di rumah."

"Tadi ada rapat guru. Kau sudah lama disini?" sahut _namja_ yang bernama lengkap Jung Yunho ini, kemudian meletakkan tas ransel yang biasa dia bawa ke sekolah tempatnya mengajar, di meja makan.

"Entahlah, cukup lama mungkin. Hari ini jadwalku tidak terlalu padat," jawab Jaejoong, dirinya masih sibuk bergelut dengan berbagai peralatan dapur.

"Hm," Yunho hanya menggumam pelan, kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya langsung melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat. Kepalanya disandarkan di bahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kaget dan menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar, kemudian tertawa pelan. "_Yah_~ kau mengagetkanku, Jung Yunho," desis Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Yunho hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah gumaman pelan.

"Sana, mandilah dulu, Yun. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu," kata Jaejoong sambil menyikut Yunho pelan. Yunho meringis, berpura-pura kesakitan. "Yun~" rengek Jaejoong ketika Yunho tidak juga melepas pelukannya.

"_Ne_, _arraseo_, _arraseo_," ujar Yunho sembari melepas pelukannya.

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan mengecup pipi Yunho sekilas, lalu segera menyibukkan dirinya lagi. Yunho tertawa pelan, dan mengusap-usap kepala Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menggerutu pelan karena rambutnya menjadi berantakan.

-xxx-

"Wah, sepertinya lezat," ucap Yunho sambil menarik kursi dan duduk manis di meja makan. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk mengusap-usap rambutnya yang agak basah. Jaejoong tersenyum, kemudian duduk di seberang Yunho.

"Kalau begitu jangan dilihat saja, cepatlah dimakan," sahut Jaejoong sembari meraih sumpitnya.

Dengan sigap Yunho langsung mengambil sumpitnya dan menikmati makan malam yang khusus dibuat oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong setelah Yunho memasukkan beberapa suapan ke dalam mulut.

Yunho hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong tersenyum lebar.

Menit demi menit berlalu, dan Yunho terlihat sibuk menikmati makanannya. Lain dengan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi makanan dan menusuk-nusukkan sumpitnya ke mangkuk nasi. Yunho yang melihat hal tersebut menghentikan makannya.

"_Waeyo_, Jae? Kenapa tidak makan?" tanya Yunho, membuat Jaejoong sontak menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan, kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku sedang tidak napsu makan, Yun."

"Mau kusuapi?" tanya Yunho sembari meraih sendoknya. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng, namun sepertinya Yunho tidak menganggap itu sebagai jawaban. Dia sudah menyendokkan nasi dan menyodorkannya pada Jaejoong.

"Aku sedang tidak napsu makan, Yun~" rengek Jaejoong, sembari meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Nanti kau sakit, Jae, ayo cepat buka mulutmu," kata Yunho, berusaha bersikap tegas pada Jaejoong.

Dia memang tidak ingin Jaejoong sampai jatuh sakit. Apalagi pekerjaan keartisan Jaejoong 'kan cukup berat, mana mungkin Yunho akan membiarkan Jaejoong melewatkan makan malamnya setelah seharian bekerja.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Huh, dia tidak suka dipaksa.

"Ayolah, Jae, sedikit saja," bujuk Yunho, kali ini dengan lembut. Jaejoong menggerutu pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Yunho.

"Nah, begitu," ucap Yunho senang, kemudian menyuapkan lauk kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerima suapan dari Yunho lagi, meski dia masih berusaha memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri," tandas Jaejoong cepat sambil meraih sumpitnya, saat Yunho akan menyuapinya lagi.

"Baiklah."

Dan sepasang kekasih ini kembali terdiam, masing-masing sibuk menikmati makan malam. Jaejoong yang dalam kondisi mood tidak terlalu baik kembali merajuk dan menghentikan makannya setelah beberapa hanya menarik napas berat melihat sikap Jaejoong. Tidak ada gunanya membujuk Jaejoong lagi, karena Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi kali ini. Yunho hanya diam dan melanjutkan makannya.

Jaejoong termenung beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya dia membenamkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja makan. Berulang kali Yunho mendengar Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Yunho memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jaejoong beberapa saat, mungkin kekasihnya ini memang butuh waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan diri.

Yunho menegak segelas air setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Setelah itu, Yunho mulai merapikan meja makan. Mendengar suara gaduh yang diciptakan Yunho saat merapikan meja makan, Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya.

"Biar aku yang bereskan," ucap Jaejoong sembari menahan tangan Yunho yang akan mengangkat tumpukan piring. Yunho hanya diam lalu meletakkan kembali tumpukan piring tersebut ke atas meja, dan membiarkan Jaejoong mengambil alih pekerjaannya.

Setelah melihat Jaejoong yang sibuk mencuci piring, Yunho memutuskan untuk duduk di ruang tengah. Diraihnya remote televisi yang ada di meja, kemudian ditekannya tombol _power_ sembari Yunho mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman. Jemarinya berulang kali menekan tombol-tombol yang ada di _remote_ itu, berusaha mencari tontonan yang menarik. Akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah film laga.

Jaejoong berjalan ke ruang tengah setelah aktivitasnya di dapur selesai. Dilihatnya Yunho sedang menonton sebuah film di televisi. Jaejoong mendesah pelan, kemudian duduk di pinggir sofa. Yunho yang awalnya sedang serius menonton, mengerutkan dahinya karena heran melihat Jaejoong yang duduk jauh darinya, seolah menjaga jarak.

'Tidak biasanya Jaejoong seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu,' batin Yunho sembari menatap Jaejoong lekat. Namun yang sosok yang ditatapnya itu malah menatap lurus ke depan.

"Sedang apa disitu, Jae?" kata Yunho sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Jaejoong, "Kemarilah," tandas Yunho sembari tersenyum.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi, dan menatap Yunho. Melihat Yunho yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya membuat hatinya berdesir pelan. Jaejoong menghela napas pelan, kemudian beringsut menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Yunho. Segera Jaejoong menyusupkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya itu. Tangan kirinya menyusup ke punggung Yunho, tubuhnya dia sandarkan pada tubuh Yunho, dan kepalanya dia letakkan pada dada Yunho. Yunho tersenyum melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang bergerak mencari posisi nyaman dalam pelukannya. Diusapnya kepala Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan kanan Jaejoong.

"Apa yang terjadi, Jae? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu," kata Yunho sembari mengusap-usap kepala Jaejoong, terkadang jemarinya memainkan rambut halus Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam. Matanya mulai terpejam. Berada di pelukan Yunho membuatnya merasa nyaman dan perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin mengatakannya, aku tidak akan memaksamu," kata Yunho saat dia tidak menangkap satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Matanya kembali tertuju pada layar televisi.

"Ah, aku jadi teringat kejadian lucu tadi pagi. Mau kuceritakan, Jae?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau masih ingat pada Yoochun? Dia guru biologi yang pernah kukenalkan padamu waktu itu. Waktu itu dia kebetulan menginap di rumahku, dan kau datang pada tengah malam. Ingat tidak?" lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tadi pagi, kebetulan aku dan Yoochun tidak ada jam mengajar. Jadi kami berdua memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Saat itu ada anak-anak kelas satu yang sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan. Dan saat kami melewati lapangan…" Yunho menghentikan ceritanya sejenak, berusaha menahan tawanya yang akan meledak tiap mengingat kejadian itu.

Setelah menarik napas beberapa kali dan menenangkan dirinya, Yunho kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang menendang bola keluar lapangan, dan bola itu tepat mengenai kepala Yoochun," lanjut Yunho dengan susah payah karena sedari tadi dia berusaha menahan tawa. Dan sedetik setelah kalimatnya selesai, tawa Yunho langsung meledak.

"Aku tahu harusnya aku tidak boleh menertawainya, tapi entah kenapa itu terlihat sangat lucu di mataku," ucap Yunho setelah berhasil sedikit meredakan tawanya, "Karena aku yang menertawainya tadi, Yoochun mendiamkanku sepanjang hari ini. Mungkin aku akan mentraktirnya makan siang besok, sebagai permintaan maaf. Semoga saja saat bertemu dengannya aku tidak tertawa lagi," imbuh Yunho, lalu tertawa pelan.

"Tidak lucu ya, Jae?" tanya Yunho saat menyadari sejak tadi hanya dirinya yang tertawa. Kepalanya dia rendahkan sedikit untuk menatap Jaejoong.

Melihat Jaejoong yang sedang memejamkan matanya dan hanya terdiam membuat Yunho memutuskan untuk tidak mengusik Jaejoong. Matanya kembali menatap layar televisi dan mulai berkonsentrasi pada film yang tadi ditontonnya.

Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Bukannya dia ingin mendiamkan Yunho, hanya saja dia sedang berusaha menenangkan pikirannya sekarang. Sejak bertemu dengan Presdir Baek siang tadi, keningnya terus berdenyut. Terlalu banyak yang dia pikirkan, dan terlalu banyak masalah yang muncul, membuat kepalanya pening. Setidaknya, pelukan hangat Yunho dan usapan lembut di kepalanya bisa meredakan rasa nyeri yang menyerangnya.

"Yun," panggil Jaejoong lirih, kedua matanya masih terpejam.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau lelah bersamaku?" tanya Jaejoong, membuat Yunho terkesiap heran.

"Tentu saja tidak," tandas Yunho cepat. "Apa yang terjadi, Jae?"

"Kita tidak pernah pergi berkencan, tidak pernah piknik bersama, bahkan untuk sekedar makan siang bersama di luar rumah tidak bisa. Kita tidak bisa bersikap seperti sepasang kekasih selayaknya. Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Yunho tegas. "Aku justru bangga memiliki seorang kekasih yang seorang penyanyi terkenal sepertimu, Jae. Ya~ meskipun aku tidak bisa membanggakannya pada siapa pun."

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan sembari mulai membuka matanya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali, "Apa kau masih sering mendapat surat cinta dari muridmu, Yun?"

"Um," Yunho berpikir sejenak, "kadang, tapi tidak sesering dulu saat aku pertama kali mengajar disana. Lagipula kurasa mereka tidak serius kok, hanya ungkapan emosi sesaat saja. _Waeyo_? Apa kau cemburu?"

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

'Aku tidak pantas menjadi kekasih Jung Yunho. Dia lebih baik memiliki kekasih dari kalangan orang biasa, bukan artis sepertiku. Bahkan mungkin lebih baik Yunho berpacaran dengan muridnya daripada denganku," batin Jaejoong.

"Jae, kalau ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, katakan saja. Mungkin aku bisa membantu," ujar Yunho. Dia mulai khawatir dengan Jaejoong. Sepertinya namja berkulit putih ini sedang dalam masalah yang cukup gawat.

Jaejoong menghela napas berat, kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Yunho. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Yunho yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. Dia lepaskan tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi digenggam erat oleh Yunho. Sebagai gantinya, Jaejoong segera meraih kedua tangan Yunho dan menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Yunho-_ya_, kau percaya padaku 'kan?" tanya Jaejoong. Entah kenapa matanya mulai terasa panas sekarang.

"Tentu saja aku percaya kepadamu, Jae."

"Kau…harus percaya pada yang kukatakan, Yun. Hanya pada perkataan yang keluar langsung dari mulutku," kata Jaejoong, lirih namun tegas. Yunho hanya mengangguk, sementara keningnya berkerut bingung.

"_Saranghae_, Jung Yunho," ujar Jaejoong lirih. Mata doenya mulai berkaca-kaca sekarang.

Perlahan kerutan di dahi Yunho menghilang, digantikan oleh sebuah senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Mata sipitnya menatap iris hitam Jaejoong lembut. "_Naddo saranghae_, Kim Jaejoong," ucapnya sembari melepas sebelah tangannya dari genggaman Jaejoong, dan mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Jaejoong balas tersenyum pada Yunho. Sentuhan lembut Yunho di pipinya dan senyuman hangat Yunho untuknya membuat hatinya berdesir pelan. Jaejoong tahu benar tentang siapa dirinya dan bagaimana perasaannya. Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang penyanyi top di Korea, yang memiliki perasaan seutuhnya untuk seorang Jung Yunho.

-xxx-

Suasana ruang guru di salah satu sekolah ternama di kota Seoul ini tampak senyap pagi ini. Sebagian besar guru sedang mengajar pelajaran jam pertama di tiap kelas, hanya ada beberapa guru yang tidak memiliki jam mengajar pada pagi ini yang sedang duduk-duduk dan mengobrol. Termasuk seorang guru muda berwajah tampan bernama Jung Yunho. Meski dia tidak mengajar pada jam pertama hari ini, namun tampaknya _namja_ ini tengah sibuk mengoreksi hasil ulangan murid-muridnya.

Seorang guru muda lain, yang juga teman Yunho, sesekali melirik Yunho dengan gelisah. Melihat Yunho yang tampak tenang dan biasa saja membuat _namja_ bermarga Park ini berdecak kesal.

"Aish~" desisnya kesal sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke meja Yunho. Segera ditariknya kursi yang ada di balik meja di sebelah meja Yunho dan dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke kursi tersebut.

"Oh, Yoochun, kau tidak ada kelas juga pagi ini?" tanya Yunho setelah melirik sekilas ke samping, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas ulangan yang sedang dipegangnya.

"_Yah_~ Jung Yunho, kenapa kau terlihat begitu tenang?" desak Yoochun, mengabaikan pertanyaan Yunho sebelumnya. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Yunho saat ini.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Yunho balik bertanya sambil menatap Yoochun heran.

"Apa kau tidak melihat berita di televisi?"

"Hm, aku lihat. Berita tentang finansial Korea Selatan…"

"_Yah_~! Bukan berita yang seperti itu," potong Yoochun sebelum Yunho sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Yunho lagi. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dan sedang dibicarakan oleh Yoochun.

"Berita tentang selebriti," sahut Yoochun dengan suara setengah berbisik.

"_Aigoo_, Park Yoochun, kau suka menonton acara yang menyiarkan gosip itu? Tak kusangka, ternyata kau _namja_ seperti itu," ujar Yunho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali serius mengoreksi hasil ulangan.

"_Yah_~!" seru Yoochun. Melihat Yunho yang mengabaikan dirinya dan sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas membuat _namja_ _casanova_ ini menghela napas berat.

Yoochun menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, lalu melipat tangannya ke dada. Matanya menatap Yunho lekat. Kakinya sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk lantai. Setelah menarik napas berat, Yoochun menggeser kursinya lebih mendekat ke Yunho.

"Yun," panggil Yoochun pelan, bahkan sangat pelan sampai hanya bisa didengar oleh Yunho dan dirinya. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk, dan matanya sesekali melirik sekeliling mereka.

"Hm," gumam Yunho sementara matanya masih sibuk menghadapi kertas ulangan muridnya.

"Apa Kim Jaejoong menghubungimu baru-baru ini?" tanya Yoochun lagi, masih dengan nada pelan. Seketika Yunho menghentikan kesibukannya dan terdiam, tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Hm, sudah 3 hari ini aku tidak bisa menghubungi Jaejoong. Kurasa dia sedang sibuk. Tiap kali aku meneleponnya tidak diangkat. Pesanku juga jarang dibalas. Sekalinya dibalas, jawabannya sangat singkat," jawab Yunho.

Matanya menerawang langit-langit ruang guru sembari mencoba mengingat memori sepanjang beberapa hari lalu.

Yoochun menghela napas pelan begitu mendengar jawaban dari Yunho. Sepertinya dugaannya memang benar.

"_Waeyo_, Yoochun-_ah_? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Jaejoong?"

"Apa Jaejoong tidak mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Yun?" tanya Yoochun lagi, mengabaikan pertanyaan Yunho sebelumnya.

Yunho menoleh ke arah Yoochun dan menatap Yoochun dengan alis bertaut, "Mengatakan apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Yoochun memasang ekspresi masam sebelum akhirnya berdecak kesal dan menjauhkan kursinya. _Namja_ yang juga berwajah tampan itu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju mejanya.

Yunho yang melihat Yoochun pergi begitu saja memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengoreksi ulangan. Belum lama sejak Yunho kembali sibuk menorehkan pena di atas kertas, Yoochun kembali ke meja Yunho. Diletakkannya begitu saja sebuah majalah di atas meja Yunho, membuat Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah majalah tersebut. Dahinya berkerut begitu mendapati sosok artis yang ada di _cover_ majalah tersebut adalah kekasihnya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Jaejoong.

Yoochun kembali duduk di kursi dan menggeser kursinya mendekat ke arah Yunho. Lagi-lagi Yoochun hanya berdecak kesal melihat respon Yunho yang hanya memandangi majalah itu.

"Kau belum dengar beritanya?" desak Yoochun sembari jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah majalah itu.

"Apa?" Yunho balik bertanya dan menatap Yoochun.

"Berita ini sedang hangat diperbincangkan, masa kau tidak tahu," sahut Yoochun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Park Yoochun?"

"Skandal. Kim Jaejoong terlibat skandal dengan aktris Wang Jihye. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

Yunho terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah Yoochun, kemudian menatap majalah yang ada di atas mejanya. Apa yang dikatakan Yoochun barusan? Skandal? Kim Jaejoong dengan aktris Wang Jihye? Apa maksudnya?

"Apa Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengatakan sesuatu padamu tentang ini?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

Yunho terdiam sejenak dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

"Ini pasti hanya gosip yang dibuat wartawan, supaya majalah mereka laris dibeli. Skandal itu pasti hanya rekayasa belaka," jawab Yunho setenang mungkin, meski jantungnya mulai berdegup cukup kencang.

"Tapi sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak berita ini turun, Yunho-_ah_. Jika benar berita ini hanya bohong, apa pihak manajemen tidak berniat untuk mengklarifikasinya? Bukankah membiarkan berita ini terus tersebar luas hanya akan membuat imej Kim Jaejoong menjadi buruk?" sangkal Yoochun. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Yunho yang sedang menatap kosong ke arah majalah itu.

"Semuanya hanya perlu waktu, Yoochun-_ah_, aku yakin itu. Pasti nanti pihak manajemen akan melakukan sesuatu untuk meredakan berita ini," ujar Yunho pelan.

"Tapi, Yun—,"

"Aku percaya. Aku percaya pada Jaejoong, Yoochun-_ah_."

-xxx-

**-to be continued-**

P.S

Konbanwa, minna-san~~

Kikie kembali dengan fic baru setelah sekian lama hiatus. Dulu hiatus gara-gara mau ujian dan segala tetek-bengek demi kelulusan, dan sekarang aku udah lulus. ^^ udah jadi mahasiswa juga, kkk~ terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat semua doa dan dukungannya. *deep bow

Sebenarnya fic ini udah lama selesai, tapi berhubung aku ikutin ke sebuah lomba jadinya blm bisa dipublish. Sekarang udah dipublish... artinya aku belum beruntung. eh iya, jangan salah sangka, aku ikutin ke lomba itu bukan dalam fic YJ (meski aslinya emang YJ), tapi dalam pairing straight dengan nama karakter hasil karanganku. :3 pairing yaoi ga diterima soalnya. -_-

Terima kasih buat yang udah sempat baca. ^^

klo yang review banyak, aku janji bakal update cepat. Jadi, mohon kritik dan sarannya di kotak review yaa, gomawo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Skandal**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Suasana apartemen Yunho malam ini sepi. Tak ada suara lain selain suara televisi. _Namja_ pemilik apartemen ini pun hanya duduk di atas karpet berwarna coklat muda yang ada di ruang tengah dan sibuk dengan laptopnya. Jemarinya bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard_ dan matanya menatap lurus ke arah layar laptop. Sesekali Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak untuk menyesap segelas kopi yang ada tak jauh dari laptopnya.

_ "Apa Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengatakan sesuatu padamu tentang ini?"_ tiba-tiba kata-kata Yoochun pagi tadi melintas di benak _namja_ bermarga Jung ini. Seketika jemarinya berhenti bergerak dan matanya hanya menatap kosong.

_ "Skandal. Kim Jaejoong terlibat skandal dengan aktris Wang Jihye. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"_ Yunho terdiam dan memikirkan kata-kata Yoochun pagi tadi.

Jaejoong terlibat skandal? Yunho sama sekali tidak mendengar berita tentang skandal ini sebelumnya, sampai Yoochun mengatakannya pagi tadi. Jaejoong juga tidak mengatakan apa pun padanya. Bahkan penyanyi top Korea itu sulit untuk dihubungi beberapa hari ini.

Dahi Yunho berkerut begitu mata sipitnya menangkap majalah yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Majalah dengan _cover_ Kim Jaejoong dan aktris Wang Jihye. Majalah yang tadi pagi Yoochun tunjukkan padanya. Majalah nista yang Yunho letakkan sembarangan saat dia mengeluarkan laptopnya dari ransel.

Yunho sama sekali belum membuka majalah itu. Entah karena alasan apa, tapi Yunho memilih untuk tidak menyentuh majalah itu. Itu yang ada di pikirannya tadi pagi, namun sekarang berbeda. Yunho berubah pikiran dan dia ingin membaca berita tentang skandal kekasihnya. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berkelebat di otaknya, membuat tangan Yunho bergerak meraih majalah itu.

Diperhatikannya lekat-lekat sampul majalah itu. Setelah menarik napas dalam, Yunho mulai membuka majalah itu. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk menemukan berita yang dia cari, karena toh berita skandal Kim Jaejoong ada di halaman pertama majalah itu.

'**Kim Jaejoong dan Wang Jihye Tertangkap Kamera Sedang Berpegangan Tangan'**

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya membaca _headline_ berita itu. Bola matanya bergerak menelusuri tiap kata yang menjadi berita terhangat saat ini.

'**Kim Jaejoong, penyanyi papan atas Korea, tertangkap basah sedang berpegangan tangan dengan Wang Jihye di sebuah jalan di Apgujung, Sabtu malam lalu. Keduanya berjalan bersama menyusuri jalanan Apgujung. Meski mereka berdua memakai topi dan masker, tapi mata para fans setia Kim Jaejoong tidak pernah salah mengenali idola mereka,'**

Yunho mengamati sebuah foto yang menampilkan sosok seorang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ sedang berpegangan tangan. Foto tersebut agak buram, sehingga wajah _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang mengenakan masker dan topi itu tidak terlalu jelas. Lama Yunho memperhatikan foto itu. Awalnya dia tidak percaya dengan kebenaran foto itu sebagai foto Kim Jaejoong dan Wang Jihye, namun ketidakpercayaannya sirna begitu dia mengenali sepatu yang dikenakan oleh _namja_ dalam foto tersebut. Sepatu _sneakers_ dengan kombinasi warna hitam-coklat itu milik Jaejoong. Yunho ingat benar ketika Jaejoong memamerkan sepatu itu kepadanya beberapa waktu lalu. Itu sepatu yang Jaejoong beli ketika dia tour ke Jepang.

'Benarkah?' tanya Yunho dalam hati sembari menghela napas berat.

'**Diduga kedua selebriti yang berada dalam agensi yang sama ini tengah menjalin suatu hubungan istimewa. Apakah mereka sedang berkencan?'**

Yunho mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat tiap membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang ada di berita itu. Dia masih bisa menahan kekesalannya saat membaca berita itu sampai kalimat terakhir. Namun tidak setelah Yunho melihat sebuah foto di sudut halaman itu. Foto yang menampakkan seorang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ tengah berciuman di dalam mobil. Meski buram karena gelapnya kaca mobil, namun siluet mereka masih bisa dikenali. Refleks Yunho melempar majalah yang sudah agak kusut karena sedari tadi dia menggenggamnya dengan kuat selagi dia membaca beritanya.

Emosi Yunho yang sudah dia tahan seharian ini sekarang meluap. Diambilnya ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja dengan kasar. Ditekannya _keypad_ ponselnya dengan cepat, sebelum kemudian menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya. Dia butuh penjelasan dari Jaejoong sekarang.

15 detik berlalu, Jaejoong tak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya. Sampai akhirnya Yunho menyerah dan mengumpat kesal ketika operator telepon yang menyahut panggilannya. Dia melemparkan ponselnya ke atas sofa dengan kasar.

"Argh!" erang Yunho sembari memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Napas Yunho pendek-pendek dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tangannya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya, sembari berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Yunho mencoba menarik napas panjang beberapa kali untuk meredam emosinya.

"Kenapa, Jae? Kenapa seperti ini?" bisik Yunho.

Ingatannya membawa Yunho kembali mengingat saat terakhir kali dia bertemu Jaejoong sebelum skandal ini mencuat. Saat itu Jaejoong tampak murung, tak seperti biasa. Tapi saat itu Yunho tak ambil pusing, karena dia pikir kekasihnya itu hanya sedang lelah.

_ "Apa kau lelah bersamaku?"_

_ "Yunho-ya, kau percaya padaku 'kan?"_

Pertanyaan yang Jaejoong lontarkan saat itu terngiang di benak Yunho. Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya dan irisnya menatap lurus ke depan. Perlahan semuanya terasa jelas. Memang ada sesuatu yang Jaejoong sembunyikan saat itu, tapi Jaejoong tidak mau mengakuinya ketika dia tanya tentang hal itu. Dan Yunho yakin yang disembunyikan Jaejoong pasti berkaitan dengan skandal ini.

Mata Yunho mendadak terpaku pada layar televisi yang tengah menampilkan sebuah iklan tentang wisata Korea.

"Apa yang terjadi, Jae?" tanya Yunho dengan suara lirih saat melihat bintang utama iklan itu adalah kekasihnya, Kim Jaejoong.

Senyum Jaejoong di iklan tersebut membuat _namja_ bermarga Kim itu terlihat sangat manis meski tubuhnya dibalut dalam tuksedo hitam. Yunho tersenyum pahit melihat kekasihnya.

'Aku percaya. Aku percaya padamu, Jaejoong-_ah_,' ucap Yunho dalam hati, berusaha menguatkan dirinya.

-xxx-

"Kim Jaejoong-_sshi_, apa pendapatmu mengenai skandal ini?"

"Apa itu benar?"

"Sejak kapan kalian berhubungan dekat?"

"Apakah kedekatan kalian untuk mendongkrak popularitas?"

"Kim Jaejoong-_sshi_, Kim Jaejoong-_sshi_~"

Kilat _blitz_ dari kamera wartawan membuat seorang _namja_ yang notabene adalah penyanyi ini menundukkan kepalanya. Penyanyi yang sedang gencar diberitakan akibat kasus skandalnya dengan seorang aktris ini berjalan menuju mobil _van_-nya dengan susah payah, karena banyaknya wartawan yang ingin menanyakan tentang skandal itu padanya. Meski beberapa orang bertubuh besar yang menjadi _bodyguard_-nya berusaha menghalangi para wartawan, namun usaha itu tidak berhasil sepenuhnya. Wartawan terus saja mengejar Kim Jaejoong, mengarahkan kamera padanya dan melontarkan ribuan pertanyaan, membuat suasana menjadi riuh.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah tahu kalau jadinya akan seperti ini. Dia pasti akan terus diserbu wartawan dimana pun dia berada, termasuk saat ini, ketika dia keluar dari salah satu gedung stasiun TV ternama di Korea Selatan. Namun tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini, selain diam dan tidak mengatakan hal apa pun tentang skandal ini pada wartawan dan media massa. Dengan kacamata hitam yang setia bertengger di hidungnya dan pengawalan ketat para _bodyguard_, Jaejoong berusaha menerobos kerumunan wartawan yang kian nekat.

_Namja_ bersuara tinggi bak lumba-lumba yang menjadi manajernya, Kim Junsu, segera membukakan pintu mobil begitu mereka berhasil sampai di dekat mobil yang sebenarnya sudah menunggu mereka sejak 15 menit lalu. Karena banyaknya wartawan, maka mereka yang seharusnya hanya butuh waktu tak sampai 5 menit untuk berjalan ke mobil, malah membutuhkan waktu sampai 15 menit untuk berjalan beberapa meter ke depan.

Jaejoong segera menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan masuk ke dalam mobil, diikuti oleh Junsu. Kemudian dengan cepat Junsu menutup pintu mobil. Para _bodyguard _pun bertindak cepat dengan memblokir area sekitar mobil, dan mobil van hitam itu pun mulai melaju meninggalkan wartawan yang tak putus asa untuk mengejar berita.

Begitu mobil berjalan cukup jauh dari gedung stasiun TV itu, Jaejoong segera melepas topi dan kacamata hitamnya, kemudian berdecak kesal. Dia tidak suka dikejar-kejar wartawan seperti tadi, terlebih alasan para wartawan itu mengejar adalah skandalnya, bukannya karena prestasi di bidang musik yang mungkin bisa dibanggakannya.

"Ini," ujar Junsu sembari menyodorkan sebotol air mineral untuk Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong terulur untuk menerimanya dan kemudian dia mulai menegak isinya.

"Aku tidak suka dikejar-kejar wartawan seperti itu, _hyung_," keluh Jaejoong. Botol air mineral yang isinya tinggal setengah dia letakkan begitu saja di bawah jok mobil.

"Aku tahu, Jaejoong-_ah_," sahut Junsu. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel layar sentuhnya. Jemarinya mulai bergerak lincah di atas layar ponselnya.

"Apa kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu, _hyung_? Konferensi pers atau apa lah. Supaya para wartawan itu berhenti mengejarku."

Junsu menghentikan jemarinya dan terdiam sejenak. Dia tolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap Jaejoong. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu, Jaejoong-_ah_."

Jaejoong balas menatap Junsu dengan tatapan tajam. Diraihnya sebuah majalah yang tergeletak di jok belakang mobil, dan dengan kasar dia banting majalah itu hingga jatuh tepat di depan kaki Junsu. "Aku sudah lelah dengan ini semua, _hyung_!" erang Jaejoong sambil memasang ekspresi jengah.

Junsu menatap majalah dengan cover Kim Jaejoong dan Wang Jihye itu. Dia mendesah pelan, kemudian meraih majalah itu dan kembali meletakkannya di jok belakang. "Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Jaejoong-_ah_. Kau tahu 'kan, Presdir Baek yang menyuruh kita melakukan ini?" kata Junsu pelan sebelum kemudian kembali sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Si tua sialan itu," desis Jaejoong sembari membuang mukanya dan menatap keluar jendela mobil.

"Jaejoong, jaga ucapanmu," hardik Junsu tepat setelah Jaejoong melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mengumpat Presdir Baek, _CEO_ dari agensi ternama tempat Jaejoong bernaung.

Jaejoong hanya berdecak kesal, mengabaikan peringatan Junsu tadi. Dia benar-benar sudah muak dengan semua ini, dengan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan skandal, yang memang hanya rekayasa belaka. Meski begitu, tak ada yang bisa Jaejoong dan Junsu perbuat saat ini.

Skandal ini hanyalah sebuah skenario picisan yang dikarang oleh Presdir Baek. Dengan alasan untuk mendongkrak penjualan album, Presdir Baek yang sudah berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu memaksa Kim Jaejoong untuk melakukan drama klise yang mudah ditebak. Awalnya Jaejoong ingin menolaknya. Dia tidak ingin membuat imej-nya runtuh dan mengecewakan fans yang sangat dicintainya. Namun ganjaran yang akan dia terima bila tidak mematuhi keinginan Presdir Baek terlalu besar, tidak setimpal dengan apa yang sudah Jaejoong perbuat demi agensinya ini.

_ "Lakukan itu, Kim Jaejoong. Bila tidak, aku tidak akan segan untuk memutuskan kontrak denganmu dan membuat karir yang telah kau bangun selama ini hancur dalam sekejap,"_ kata-kata Presdir Baek terus saja terngiang di telinga Jaejoong, membuat _namja_ bermarga Kim ini hanya bisa diam sembari menggertakan gigi, berusaha menahan amarah.

Jaejoong tahu benar dimana dan bagaimana posisinya sekarang. Terdesak dan tersudut. Kontrak yang ditandatanganinya beberapa tahun lalu pun masih jelas dalam ingatan Jaejoong. Tak ada yang bisa Jaejoong perbuat meski agensinya itu memutuskan kontrak tiba-tiba, dia hanya bisa menerimanya. Keseluruhan isi kontrak mungkin bisa dibilang sebagian besar hanya menguntungkan pihak agensinya. Hanya saja Jaejoong tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi beberapa tahun ke depan bisa menjadi buruk, saat dia menerima kontrak itu. Ambisi dan keinginan untuk menjadi penyanyi dan melakukan debut membuatnya dengan mudah mengambil keputusan pada saat itu.

Sekarang nasi telah menjadi bubur. Tak ada yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan selain menjadi artis yang harus terus terkenal untuk menghasilkan pundi-pundi uang bagi agensinya.

"Malam ini istirahatlah, Jaejoong-_ah_. Mungkin syuting iklan besok memakan banyak waktu dan energi," ujar Junsu. Kini tangannya beralih dari ponsel dan sedang membolak-balik halaman di notes yang sering dia gunakan untuk mencatat jadwal Jaejoong.

"Besok mau kujemput di rumah atau di kantor? Atau kau mau berangkat sendiri?" tanya Junsu, sembari mulai sibuk menggoreskan tinta di notes bersampul biru tua itu.

"Jemput di rumah saja, _hyung_," jawab Jaejoong lirih. Tubuhnya bergerak mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman, kemudian dia sandarkan kepalanya dan kedua matanya mulai terpejam.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kujemput jam 7. Jangan bangun kesiangan, _ne_?"

Jaejoong tidak menyahut. Dia sibuk menenangkan pikirannya yang terasa penat. Mendadak wajah kekasihnya muncul dalam pikirannya. Jaejoong sangat merindukan Jung Yunho, kekasihnya yang sudah 3 hari ini tidak dia temui.

Bukan karena Jaejoong sibuk sehingga dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yunho, melainkan perannya dalam skenario karya Presdir Baek membuatnya tidak bisa bertemu dengan namja bermata sipit itu. Jaejoong harus memutuskan komunikasi dengan Yunho untuk beberapa waktu, entah berapa lama. Mungkin setidaknya sampai skenario ini tamat dan semuanya kembali seperti semula. Saat tak ada lagi wartawan yang sibuk mengejarnya, saat penjualan albumnya tak lagi mengusik Presdir Baek.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menatap keluar jendela. Cuaca hari ini cukup cerah meski sedikit berawan. Jalanan kota Seoul pun tampak ramai seperti biasa. Memikirkan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Beberapa hari ini Jaejoong berusaha keras mengabaikan pesan dan panggilan dari Yunho, meski itu berarti melawan keinginan hatinya.

Tidak memberitahukan tentang skandal ini sebelumnya pada Yunho membuat Jaejoong merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Seharusnya dia memberitahukan dahulu mengenai skandal ini sebelum Yunho mendengarnya dari televisi atau media massa lain. Seharusnya dia bisa menjelaskan realita dibalik semua ini pada Yunho dan memberi pengertian padanya. Tapi itu semua tak bisa terwujud. Alasannya pun hanya satu, karena Presdir Baek.

Presdir Baek yang mengekangnya melakukan banyak hal. Presdir Baek yang mengarang semua berita bohong itu. Presdir Baek yang sudah bertindak berlebihan hanya demi uang. Namun Presdir Baek juga lah yang telah membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong berhasil melakukan debut hingaa setenar sekarang. Entah Jaejoong harus berterima kasih pada orang itu atau harus menyalahkan orang itu, Jaejoong tidak tahu.

Yang dia tahu sekarang hanya satu. Dirinya, Kim Jaejoong, hanya mencintai Jung Yunho.

-xxx-

"Aku mau pulang, _hyung_, aku lelah. Tolong antarkan aku pulang," ucap Jaejoong dengan nada malas tanpa menatap Junsu sama sekali.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, tapi kita mampir dulu ke kantor, _ne_?" sahut Junsu.

Alis Jaejoong berkerut ketika mendengar jawaban dari manajernya. "Ada perlu apa? Aku malas kesana," ujar Jaejoong ketus.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar disana."

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu di mobil saja."

"Mungkin aku akan lama, Jae-_ah_. Bagaimana kalau kau ke studio saja sembari menungguku? Setidaknya agar kau tidak bosan," kata Junsu sembari sibuk merapikan benda-benda yang berserakan di dalam mobil.

Jaejoong terdiam, tampak berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu aku pulang sendiri saja."

"Jangan!" tandas Junsu cepat, membuat Jaejoong menatapnya heran, "Bagaimana kalau wartawan sedang menunggu di apartemenmu? Kau akan sulit mengelak kalau sendirian."

"Tapi aku lelah, _hyung_," ujar Jaejoong, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Sebentar saja, oke?"

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan, "Um, ya, baiklah," ujarnya menyerah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, _van_ hitam Jaejoong berhenti di depan lobi kantor agensinya. Jaejoong segera mengenakan topi beserta kacamata hitamnya, kemudian keluar dari mobil. Dengan langkah cepat dan panjang, Jaejoong masuk ke dalam gedung berlantai 5 ini, sementara unsu mengekornya di belakang.

"Tunggu aku di studio saja, nanti aku akan menyusul kesana," kata Junsu sambil menyejajari langkah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, matanya beredar ke seluruh ruangan, mencoba mengantisipasi siapa tahu ada wartawan disini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," lanjut Junsu, lalu berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menatap punggung Junsu yang pergi menjauh.

Jaejoong berdecak pelan, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya, sembari merapikan rambutnya yang dirasa agak berantakan. Kaki jenjangnya membawa namja kelahiran 16 Februari ini menuju ke sebuah _lift_. Jemarinya bergerak menekan tombol yang ada di samping _lift_ begitu dia sampai di depan pintu _lift_ yang masih tertutup.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka beberapa detik kemudian dan Jaejoong segera masuk. Jarinya menekan sebuah tombol di dalam _lift_. _Lift_ mulai bergerak ke atas begitu pintunya tertutup. Jaejoong sibuk dengan pikirannya sembari menunggu _lift_ ini mengantarnya ke lantai 3.

'**Ting!'**

Pintu _lift_ kembali terbuka di lantai 2. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menekuri lantai, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Jaejoong _hyung_," sebuah suara menyapa Jaejoong, menerbitkan sebuah senyum di wajah Jaejoong.

"Oh, Changmin-_ah_, kau disini?" tanya Jaejoong. Dia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, memberikan tempat untuk _namja_ tinggi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam _lift_ itu.

_ Namja_ yang dipanggil Changmin itu berdiri di samping Jaejoong. "_Ne_, _hyung_, aku ada jadwal latihan hari ini," jawabnya.

"Oh begitu," gumam Jaejoong sembari mengangguk samar.

"_Hyung_ ada perlu disini? Belakangan ini aku jarang melihat _hyung_ disini."

"Manajerku ada kepentingan disini, jadi mampir dulu kemari," sahut Jaejoong, matanya menatap Changmin sekilas. "Daripada bosan menunggu di dalam mobil, aku jalan-jalan saja ke studio."

"Eum," gumam _namja _bernama lengkap Shim Changmin.

Kedua _namja_ ini saling terdiam, tak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara mereka, membuat suasana hening yang canggung memenuhi lift.

"Oh ya, _hyung_," panggil Changmin.

Jaejoong menoleh menatap Changmin, "Hm?"

"Soal berita skandalmu itu…" Changmin menggantung kalimatnya, lalu menatap Jaejoong ragu. "Itu tidak benar 'kan?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan.

Jaejoong tersenyum ketir. Matanya kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Kalau menurutmu begitu, Changmin-_ah_," sahutnya lirih.

Changmin menghela napas pelan, merasa bodoh karena telah menanyakan hal sensitif itu langsung pada Jaejoong, _hyung_ sekaligus _sunbae_-nya. "_Mianhe_, _hyung_," ujar Changmin.

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, memang seperti ini adanya," tandas Jaejoong. Tangannya menepuk pundak Changmin pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Changmin kembali menatap Jaejoong. Di mata Changmin, Jaejoong yang sekarang berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang dulu. Meski baru setahun terakhir ini kenal dengan Jaejoong, namun hubungan keduanya cukup dekat. Dulu Jaejoong sering membantunya berlatih sebelum memulai debut. Dan setelah Changmin mulai debut, Jaejoonglah orang yang sangat mendukungnya. Kedekatan mereka itulah yang membuat Changmin cukup mengenal Jaejoong.

Menurutnya, sekarang Jaejoong terlihat lebih murung, tak seperti biasanya. Meski Jaejoong tetap ramah dan selalu tersenyum tiap kali menyapanya, Changmin merasa kalau Jaejoong tak jujur dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kudengar _single_ Jepang-mu berhasil masuk _Oricon_, Changmin-_ah_," kata Jaejoong, berusaha merubah suasana dan pembicaraan yang sempat canggung.

"_Ne_, _hyung_," sahut Changmin.

"_Chukkae_, _ne_," ujar Jaejoong, kemudian menatap Changmin dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Changmin balas tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"_Gomawo_, _hyung_."

'**Ting!'**

Pintu _lift_ terbuka saat _lift_ sampai di lantai 3. Jaejoong menatap keluar sekilas, kemudian menatap Changmin lagi.

"Aku pamit dulu, Changmin-_ah_. Aku mau mampir ke studio dulu," ucap Jaejoong.

"_Ne_, sampai jumpa, _hyung_," ujar Changmin. Jaejoong tersenyum, kakinya lalu melangkah keluar dari _lift_.

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya sekilas, tepat sebelum pintu _lift_ tertutup. Dia terdiam sesaat dan menghela napas berat. Kakinya yang baru melangkah beberapa meter dari _lift_ terhenti ketika seorang _yeoja_ menyapanya.

"_Oppa_," panggil _yeoja_ yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depan Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkesiap kaget begitu melihat sosok yang menyapanya barusan.

"Jihye-_sshi_," sahut Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ di hadapannya yang ternyata adalah Wang Jihye tersenyum pada Jaejoong. "Kebetulan sekali bertemu disini," lanjut Jaejoong sembari tersenyum samar.

"Benar, kebetulan sekali," kata _yeoja_ berambut pendek sebahu itu. "Eum, _oppa_, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Apa _oppa_ ada waktu sekarang?"

-xxx-

Kim Jaejoong mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling. Saat ini dia sedang berada di kafetaria yang ada di gedung agensinya, bersama seorang _yeoja_ yang juga sedang hangat menjadi perbincangan masyarakat. Tangan Jaejoong bergerak meraih secangkir _cappuccino_ hangat yang ada di meja di hadapannya dan menyesapnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Jihye-_sshi_?" tanya Jaejoong setelah meletakkan cangkirnya kembali, dan menatap lurus ke arah _yeoja_ bernama Wang Jihye itu.

"Eum, ini tentang berita skandal kita, _oppa_," jawab Jihye pelan. Jaejoong terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

Jihye menatap Jaejoong ragu, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa perlu sampai sejauh ini?"

Jaejoong kembali menatap Jihye. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menetralisir emosinya sekarang. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Jihye-_sshi_. Kurasa kita memang harus tetap seperti ini sampai Presdir Baek memberi instruksi lain," jawab Jaejoong.

"Begitu," desis Jihye pelan, dengan nada kecewa. Mata besarnya menekuri lantai sembari terdiam, membuat suasana menjadi sunyi.

"_Mianhe_, Jihye-_sshi_," ujar Jaejoong tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Jihye

Jihye mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jaejoong. Tatapan Jaejoong begitu dalam, seolah berusaha menyampaikan seluruh perasaannya sekarang lewat tatapannya.

"Gara-gara aku, _image_-mu jadi kurang baik di masyarakat. Padahal kau baru saja mendapat penghargaan pertama sejak kau debut 2 tahun lalu," lanjut Jaejoong dengan suara lirih. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak enak hati dengan Jihye yang harus terlibat juga dalam masalahnya. "_Mianhe_, _jeongmal mianhe_," imbuh Jaejoong.

"_Ani_, _gwaenchana_, _oppa_," sahut Jihye, sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong. "Kalau ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu _oppa_, maka akan kulakukan."

Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum sembari menatap Jihye, meski senyum di wajahnya terasa begitu pahit.

"_Oppa_, _hwaiting_~!" kata Jihye sambil mengepalkan tangannya, senyum masih setia menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Jaejoong tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Jihye, lalu ikut mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"_Hwaiting_~!" seru Jaejoong. Keduanya kemudian tertawa bersama.

"Ah, kalau begitu, sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau kutraktir makan malam, Jihye-_sshi_?" ujar Jaejoong kemudian.

"_Jinjjayo_, _oppa_?" kata Jihye, kaget dengan tawaran Jaejoong.

Mereka jarang sekali pergi bersama, kecuali saat melaksanakan 'skenario' Presdir Baek. Biasanya mereka akan pergi ke luar bersama hanya untuk berita skandal mereka, bukan untuk alasan pertemanan seperti sekarang.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. "Apa malam ini kau ada waktu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kurasa malam ini aku tidak ada jadwal," jawab Jihye dengan riang. Sudah lama dia ingin pergi ke luar bersama Jaejoong, bukan demi skandal mereka, tapi sebagai teman yang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Bagaimana kalau kuundang kau ke rumahku. Nanti akan kutunjukkan betapa enaknya masakanku."

"Bolehkah, _oppa_?"

"Tentu saja. Nanti akan kujemput, bagaimana?" ujar Jaejoong lagi.

"Baiklah. _Jeongmal gomawo_, _oppa_," sahut Jihye sembari tersenyum lebar.

Jaejoong balas tersenyum ke arah Jihye. Tidak ada salahnya juga menghabiskan waktu bersama Wang Jihye, daripada dia sendirian di rumah yang sepi. Setidaknya, mungkin ini bisa membuatnya sedikit melupakan Jung Yunho.

-xxx-

Seorang _namja_ bermarga Jung bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Berkali-kali dia berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur, namun tampaknya _namja_ bernama lengkap Jung Yunho ini tak kunjung terlelap. Pikirannya terus melayang pada Kim Jaejoong dan juga skandal yang tengah menimpa kekasihnya itu, membuat kedua matanya masih tetap terjaga.

"Aish~" desis Yunho kesal, sambil mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi terlentang. Mata bak musangnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya sementara bayangan Kim Jaejoong terus berkelebat dalam pikirannya.

Kedua bola matanya kemudian menatap jam dinding. Meski kamarnya gelap tanpa penerangan lampu, namun sinar bulan yang masuk lewat jendela kamarnya yang cukup lebar, cukup bagi Yunho untuk melihat sekeliling kamarnya dalam keremangan. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Yunho, dia tidak pernah menutup jendelanya dengan korden pada waktu malam.

'Hampir jam 11,' batin Yunho. _Namja_ ini kemudian terdiam beberapa saat, tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Selang semenit kemudian, Yunho segera bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih meraih kaus putih dan celana hitam panjang yang tersampir di kursi dekat meja kerjanya, lalu mengenakannnya dengan cepat. Lalu, disambarnya jaket yang tergantung di dekat pintu. Tak lupa, diambilnya kunci mobil dan ponsel yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya.

Yunho melangkah keluar dari kamarnya sembari mengenakan jaketnya. Ponselnya sudah dia masukkan ke saku celananya dan kunci mobil masih tergengggam erat di kepalan tangan kanannya.

'Aku harus memastikannya sendiri,' batin Yunho sambil mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari apartemen dan menuju ke mobilnya.

-xxx-

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tak jauh dari sebuah rumah yang dari luar tampak cukup mewah. Yunho, yang mengemudikan mobil itu, melepas sabuk pengamannya setelah sebelumnya mematikan mesin mobil, sambil mengamati rumah itu lekat-lekat. Tangannya merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel.

Beberapa kali irisnya menatap ponsel dalam genggamannya dan rumah yang sedang dia amati bergantian. Yunho menghela napas pelan, kemudian jemarinya mulai bergerak lincah di atas ponselnya. Ditempelkannya ponsel yang sudah dia pakai 2 tahun belakangan ini ke telinga kanannya, sementara jemari tangan kirinya bergerak mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobil.

**Tut… tut…**

Yunho bersabar, menunggu panggilannya diangkat.

**Tut… tut…**

30 detik berlalu, tapi panggilannya tak juga diangkat. Matanya mulai menatap gelisah ke arah rumah itu.

Yunho lantas berdecak kesal ketika yang menjawab panggilannya malah operator telepon. Tapi Yunho tak menyerah sampai disini. Dia mencoba menghubungi nomor yang sama, yaitu nomor kekasihnya. Tentu saja, rumah yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari tatapan Yunho tak lain adalah rumah milik penyanyi Kim Jaejoong.

Baru setelah 3 kali panggilannya hanya dijawab oleh operator telepon, Yunho menyerah dan meletakkan ponselnya dengan kesal ke _dashboard_ mobil. Jemari tangan kirinya masih setia mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobil, sementara tangan kanannya menopang dagunya.

'Benar, aku harus memastikannya sendiri,' kata Yunho dalam hati, berusaha meyakinkan keputusan yang diambilnya.

Bola matanya bergerak mengamati sekeliling rumah Jaejoong. Beberapa kali Yunho melirik kaca spion, memastikan tidak ada orang yang mencurigakan di dekat rumah Jaejoong. Setelah dirasa tidak ada siapa pun, termasuk wartawan, dalam radius 100 m dari rumah Jaejoong, Yunho merapatkan jaketnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

Yunho membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar. Angin malam yang cukup kencang membuat Yunho mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan dinginnya malam di awal musim gugur. Kepala Yunho berputar sekali, memastikan keadaan memang benar-benar sepi dan tidak ada siapa pun kecuali dirinya.

Yunho menghela napas pelan, kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan mobilnya dan menuju rumah Jaejoong. Sebelum melewati pagar rumah pun, Yunho menyempatkan diri untuk menengok ke sekitar, sekadar memastikan keadaan. Kaki jenjangnya berhenti melangkah ketika dia sampai tepat di depan pintu rumah Jaejoong.

Awalnya dia ingin langsung menekan beberapa tombol yang merupakan kombinasi kode pengaman rumah Jaejoong dan segera masuk ke dalam menemui kekasihnya, tapi niat itu dia urungkan. Tangannya ganti bergerak untuk menekan tombol bel yang ada di samping pintu.

'**Ting tong!'**

Suara bel terdengar menggema di dalam rumah. Yunho menunggu beberapa saat sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang mulai kedinginan.

'**Ting tong!'**

Yunho menekan bel sekali lagi setelah 5 menit berlalu tanpa ada respon dari si pemilik rumah. Setelah itu, Yunho kembali menekan bel beberapa kali. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Bisa saja Yunho berasumsi kalau Jaejoong sudah terlelap dan mengabaikan tamu di tengah malam seperti ini, atau berasumsi bahwa Jaejoong belum pulang ke rumah dan masih terjebak dengan pekerjaan keartisannya. Tapi _namja_ bermarga Jung ini mengabaikan semua asumsi atau kemungkinan itu. Perasaannya yakin, Jaejoong ada di dalam rumah dan dia belum terlelap tidur. Lagipula, _Lamborghini_ milik Jaejoong terparkir di halaman, jadi asumsi kedua bisa diabaikan.

Yunho tak lagi mencoba memencet bel, namun mulai mengetuk pintu.

"Kim Jaejoong," panggil Yunho dari luar.

Lagi-lagi 5 menit berlalu tanpa respon dari Jaejoong. Yunho berdecak pelan, kemudian mengepalkan tangannya dan ganti menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Jaejoong.

"Jae!" panggil Yunho, setengah berteriak.

Tangannya terus menggedor rumah Jaejoong. Dia tak peduli misalnya orang-orang sekitar mulai terganggu karena kegaduhannya. Dia harus bertemu Jaejoong sekarang.

"Jae, ini aku!" seru Yunho.

Beberapa menit berselang, Yunho mulai berhenti menggedor pintu rumah Jaejoong. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, sementara tangan kanannya masih bersandar pada pintu rumah.

"Jae, kumohon, bukalah pintunya. Aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Aku harus bicara denganmu," ujar Yunho, kali ini nada suaranya berubah lirih.

Yunho menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap sendu ke arah pintu. Tangan kanannya yang semula bersandar pada pintu kini terjatuh begitu saja ke samping tubuhnya. Beberapa kali Yunho menarik napas dalam-dalam, dadanya terasa sesak sekarang.

Hampir 10 menit dia hanya berdiri diam di depan pintu rumah Jaejoong. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, matanya menekuri lantai. Sesekali dia melirik ke sekitar, mengecek keadaan tetap sunyi tanpa ada gerak-gerik mencurigakan. Yunho menghela napas lagi sembari mengangkat kepalanya. Kakinya mundur selangkah demi selangkah secara perlahan, sementara matanya masih menatap lekat ke arah pintu, berharap ada sedikit harapan.

Sampai di pagar, Yunho menerawang langit malam tanpa bintang dengan tatapan sendu sekilas, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Tangannya merogoh saku celana dan mengambil kunci mobil. Jemarinya lekas bergerak meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

'Aku akan menunggu, Jae. Aku akan terus menunggu, karena aku percaya kau akan kembali,' batin Yunho tepat sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya sembari kedua bola matanya menatap lurus ke rumah Jaejoong.

-xxx-

"Bagaimana pasta buatanku? Enak bukan?" tanya Jaejoong sembari sibuk mencuci piring. Dia melirik sekilas pada _yeoja_ yang tengah berkeliling di ruang tengah.

"Eum, lezat sekali, _oppa_, tidak kalah dengan restoran Italia," jawab _yeoja_ bernama lengkap Wang Jihye itu. Kakinya yang ramping setia mengelilingi ruang tengah apartemen Jaejoong, sembari sibuk memandangi deretan foto yang dipajang di sana.

Jaejoong tersenyum bangga, kemudian mengeringkan tangannya.

'**Ting tong!'**

Suara bel terdengar menggema di dalam rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang semula sedang mengambil 2 gelas tinggi, meletakkan gelas tersebut di meja makan dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada rendah. Iris hitamnya melirik sekilas jam dinding yang ada di ruang tengah.

'**Ting tong!'**

Orang yang ada di depan pintu sepertinya sangat tidak sabar, sehingga memencet bel lagi. Jaejoong menggerutu pelan dan mempercepat langkahnya.

'Awas saja kalau itu wartawan, akan kutendang dia dari sini,' batin Jaejoong sembari mendekat ke arah pintu.

Matanya kemudian mengintip dari balik pintu melalui lubang pintu, dia berniat untuk memastikan dulu siapa yang bertamu di hampir tengah malam ini. Seketika napas Jaejoong tercekat begitu otaknya dengan cepat mengenali _namja_ yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Yunho," bisik Jaejoong begitu melihat _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu.

Kaki Jaejoong terasa lemas dan dia mundur beberapa langkah dari pintu. Tangannya segera memegang dinding, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk. Jantungnya pun kini mulai berdetak lebih cepat.

Beberapa kali Jaejoong menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam untuk memenuhi paru-parunya yang terasa kosong. Perlahan Jaejoong berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju dapur. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Otaknya serasa kosong.

"Siapa yang datang, _oppa_?" tanya Jihye yang melihat Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur.

Namun Jaejoong yang masih belum bisa berpikir jernih kembali tidak mendengar kata-kata Jihye. Dia berlalu begitu saja dan mengabaikan Jihye yang menatapnya bingung.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Jaejoong berjalan dari dapur menuju ruang tengah sembari membawa 2 gelas tinggi berserta sebotol _wine_. Jaejoong menatap Jihye yang tampak sibuk mengamati apartemennya sekilas, lalu meletakkan gelas itu di meja kaca yang ada di tengah ruangan. Tangannya kemudian dengan cekatan membuka tutup botol _wine_ itu, dan menuangkannya masing-masing ke dalam 2 gelas itu.

"Kau suka membaca juga, _oppa_?" tanya Jihye ketika matanya menangkap ada rak buku yang cukup tinggi di ruangan itu. Jemarinya menelusuri tiap judul buku yang tertata rapi di sana.

"Y-ya, aku suka membaca kalau senggang," jawab Jaejoong dengan nada sedikit terbata, kemudian duduk di sebuah sofa dan meraih salah satu gelas yang ada di meja.

"Rumahmu cukup rapi untuk ukuran seorang _namja_ yang tinggal disini, _oppa_," ujar Jihye sambil duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di samping sofa yang diduduki Jaejoong.

"Begitulah," sahut Jaejoong singkat, kemudian menyodorkan gelas berisi _wine_-nya ke arah Jihye, "Ayo, bersulang."

Jihye mengambil gelasnya, lalu bersulang dengan Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ berambut pendek ini menyesap _wine_-nya perlahan.

'**Tok tok tok!'**

Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuat Jihye mengernyit bingung. Bukankah tadi Jaejoong sudah menemui tamunya?

"Kurasa ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu, _oppa_," ujar Jihye sambil meletakkan gelasnya. Kerutan di dahinya kian dalam saat melihat Jaejoong justru diam dengan kepala menunduk.

"_Oppa_," panggil Jihye lagi.

"Ah, _n_-_ne_?" sahut Jaejoong gugup.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Jihye, matanya menatap lekat ke arah Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong." Seketika Jaejoong terkesiap kaget saat seseorang di depan rumahnya memanggil namanya. Jaejoong mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan rasa gugupnya yang mendadak muncul.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Jaejoong, dengan setengah frustasi.

Beberapa menit berselang, suara ketukan pintu itu berubah menjadi kasar. Sepertinya orang yang tadi memanggil Jaejoong mulai menggedor-gedor pintu.

Jihye yang terkejut mendengar suara gaduh ini menatap Jaejoong bingung. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh bahu Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang merasakan seseorang memegang pundaknya terkesiap kaget. Kening Jihye kembali berkerut ketika dia melihat ekspresi Jaejoong. Jaejoong tampak sangat kalut dan bingung, dia seperti kehilangan arah.

"_Oppa_, _gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Jihye yang khawatir melihat Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dan memaksakan seulas senyum.

"_N_-_ne_," jawabnya sedikit terbata, "Aku akan melihat keluar dulu," lanjutnya sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Jaejoong berhenti beberapa langkah dari pintu. Tangannya mulai bergetar, dan keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangannya. Jaejoong bingung harus bagaimana. Dia juga bingung kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi sampai seperti ini saat melihat Yunho. Di satu sisi, dia ingin bertemu kekasihnya itu. Tapi di sisi lain hatinya melarangnya untuk menemui Yunho.

"Jae!" suara bass milik Yunho kembali memenuhi telinganya. Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya kuat, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Jae, ini aku!" seru Yunho lagi. Jaejoong mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

Memikirkan Yunho sedang berdiri di balik pintu itu membuat rasa rindu yang Jaejoong pendam beberapa hari ini mulai menguap ke permukaan. Amarah dan rasa muaknya terhadap skandal ini bercampur dengan rasa rindunya pada Yunho yang sudah sampai pada batasnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Masa bodoh dengan skandal itu.

Dengan cepat kaki Jaejoong melangkah menuju pintu. Namun mendadak gerakan tangannya yang terulur hendak membuka pintu terhenti ketika wajah Presdir Baek melintas di benaknya. Perkataan Presdir Baek yang mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong tidak boleh menemui siapa pun di luar pekerjaannya terngiang kembali di telinganya. Seketika tangan Jaejoong terjatuh dengan lemas.

"Jae, kumohon, bukalah pintunya. Aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Aku harus bicara denganmu." Suara Yunho yang mulai melirih membuat Jaejoong terpaku. Meski dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Yunho, tapi dari suaranya dia bisa menangkap kepedihan yang dalam.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya. Punggung serta kepalanya dia sandarkan ke pintu. Matanya terpejam erat, mencoba mengendalikan semua emosinya yang meluap saat ini.

Jaejoong terdiam di sana cukup lama, sampai akhirnya dia menyadari sebuah suara langkah kaki yang kian menjauh, dan tak lama setelah itu, tergantikan oleh suara deru mobil yang kian makin lama makin sayup-sayup terdengar. Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Kelopak matanya terbuka, dia mulai menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Jaejoong menolehkan kepala ke belakang, menatap pintu rumahnya dengan tatapan sendu. Jaejoong tahu benar kalau dia sudah kehilangan kesempatan yang tak mungkin datang dua kali.

"_Oppa_," panggil Jihye. Jaejoong segera mengalihakn pandangannya dan menatap Jihye yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Jihye tampak tersenyum samar.

"Ini sudah larut malam, sebaiknya aku pamit pulang," ujar Jihye, kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya. "_Gomawo_ atas makan malamnya, _oppa_," lanjutnya sembari tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong.

Jihye tahu, seseorang yang tadi datang bukanlah orang asing yang tidak Jaejoong kenal, melainkan seseorang yang sangat ingin Jaejoong temui. Jihye bisa menebak dari ekspresi Jaejoong sekarang.

Jaejoong balas tersenyum pada Jihye. "Kuantarkan pulang, Jihye-_sshi_," katanya sambil bergegas masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"_Aniya_, tidak usah repot-repot, _oppa_."

"Tidak, ini sudah larut. Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang," tandas Jaejoong sambil melirik Jihye sekilas.

'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja,' kata Jaejoong berkali-kali dalam hati.

-xxx-

**-to be continued-**

P.S

Konnichiwa, minna-san. ^^

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua readers yang sempat membaca fic gaje ini. *bow* dan beribu-ribu terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan review serta mem-fave fic ini. Arigatou naa~~ :)

Btw, ini udah update cepat belum? Chapter yang ini kepanjangan ga? Aku takut klo panjang ntar readers bosan. -.- jadi mendingan panjang segini atau dipendekin aja? Mohon sarannya~

Ini balasan review

**Youleebitha** : makasih udah review dan baca. Ini udah lanjut, review lagi ya. ^^

**DwitaDwita** : makasih udah review dan baca. YooSu bakal ada, tapi mereka ga saling kenal dan ga jadi couple di sini. Review lagi ya. ^^

**missjelek** : makasih udah review dan baca. Next juga review-nya. xD

**nunoel31** : makasih udah review dan baca. Ini udah update, hehe. :) fic ku yang sebelumnya ada yang ga sedih kok, baca ya. ^^ jujur sih, lebih mudah bikin yang sedih-sedih daripada yang seneng. Tapi aku ga bermaksud menyiksa YUNJAE kok, tenang aja. :p review lagi yaa~

**manize83** : makasih udah review dan baca. Kenapa JJ ga jujur sama YH? Klo jujur ntar ga ada konfliknya~ /slaps *ngeles xD review lagi yaa. ^^

**ahraya love henry** : makasih udah review dan baca. Iya, YH cukup percaya sama JJ aja. Kita juga cukup percaya aja sama DB5K dan YUNJAE, apa pun yang terjadi. :) review lagi ya. ^^

**nickeYJcassie** : makasih udah review dan baca. Iya kisah tentang mereka bakal panjang dan penuh liku, jangan bosen baca ya. Review lagi juga ya. ^^

**HeroKittyJae **: makasih udah review dan baca. Kenapa ga sama YH? Kan biar ramai (?) ceritanya. xD *ngeles lagi* review lagi ya. ^^

**ifa. ** : makasih udah review dan baca. Ini udah lanjut, reviewnya lanjut juga ya. :)

**PhantoMiRotiC** : makasih udah review dan baca. Iya sebenernya authhor-nya juga ikut galau. xD bener, bener, nyari ketenaran dari gosip itu sama juga bohong. =.= review lagi ya. ^^

**Kim Jihye** : makasih udah review dan baca. Ini udah update, review lagi ya. ^^

Btw, ga ada yang tanya kenapa JJ dipasangin sama Wang Jihye ya?

Jadi JJ di sini dipasangin sama Wang Jihye itu karena aku suka sama NaMu-couple~~ ^^ *padahal ga ada yang tanya tapi masih ngejawab aja*

Oke, review lagi ya. Gomawo~~ :)


	3. Chapter 3

**SKANDAL**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Suasana koridor sekolah setelah bel masuk berbunyi tampak lengang. Terkadang hanya ada beberapa guru, siswa, atau petugas kebersihan yang lewat. Selebihnya, semua orang berada di dalam kelas.

Namun suasana koridor yang hening sedikit terusik dengan adanya suara derap langkah kaki. Seorang _namja_ berumur 20-an, yang merupakan guru biologi di sekolah ini tampak sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor dengan santai, sembari sesekali menyesap segelas kopi yang ada di tangannya. Park Yoochun, begitu nama lengkap _namja_ bersuara _husky_ ini, mengisi kegiatannya dengan berjalan-jalan santai, karena dia tidak ada jam mengajar pagi ini. Kakinya melangkah menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Matanya sesekali menengok ke dalam kelas dan menyapa guru-guru yang sedang mengajar dengan sebuah anggukkan.

"Hah~" Yoochun menghela napas pelan.

Sebenarnya dia juga bosan harus jalan-jalan sendirian seperti ini, tapi cuma duduk di ruang guru itu lebih membosankan. Biasanya dia sering menghabiskan waktu luang bersama sahabatnya yang seorang guru matematika, Jung Yunho. Tapi sahabatnya itu ada jam mengajar pagi ini. Yoochun meneruskan langkahnya dengan malas.

'Mungkin duduk di taman lebih baik,' pikir Yoochun, sambil melangkah menuju taman yang ada di samping sekolah.

Yoochun menghabiskan seteguk kopinya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah yang berada di dekat pintu masuk ruang kelas yang dilewatinya. Yoochun melongok sedikit ke dalam untuk melihat siapa guru yang mengajar.

'Oh, Yunho,' batin Yoochun sambil tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di balik meja guru itu, berharap sahabatnya itu melihatnya.

Namun senyum di wajah Yoochun hilang ketika mendapati Yunho kini sedang menyangga kepalanya yang tertunduk dengan telapak tangan kanannya, sementara jemarinya tampak memijit pelipisnya. Yoochun maju beberapa langkah dan melihat lebih ke dalam. Suasana kelas yang hening dan masing-masing dari mereka tampak sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu membuat Yoochun berasumsi bahwa mereka sedang mengerjakan ulangan.

Yoochun mengernyit ketika matanya menangkap beberapa siswa yang duduk di belakang saling melempar kertas contekan. Hei, dia juga guru. Dan dia tidak suka melihat murid yang menyontek. Segera dialihkan pandangannya kepada Yunho, mencoba melihat tindakan apa yang akan Yunho lakukan.

Yoochun terkesiap kaget ketika mendapati Yunho masih memijit-mijit kepala. Yunho tampak acuh pada murid-muridnya, tak peduli meski beberapa dari mereka mulai menyontek saat ulangan. Atau… dia tidak tahu kalau ada yang menyontek? Tidak, itu mustahil. Biasanya Yunho akan mengawasi murid-muridnya dengan tegas saat ulangan. Bahkan ketika ada yang tertangkap basah sedang menyontek, Yunho tidak segan untuk langsung merobek lembar jawab siswa itu.

Lalu, kenapa Yunho bersikap tak seperti biasanya?

Yoochun mempertajam penglihatannya dan mengamati Yunho lekat. Wajah Yunho memang terlihat lelah, tak seperti biasanya. Waktu Yoochun menyapa Yunho tadi pagi di ruang guru, Yunho juga terlihat lemas.

'Apa ada yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya?' batin Yoochun sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas itu. Dia tidak mau terlalu lama berdiri di sana dan nantinya malah mengganggu kegiatan belajar-mengajar.

'Mungkinkah ini berhubungan dengan Jaejoong?'

-xxx-

"Yak, Jung Yunho!" panggil Yoochun ketika melihat Yunho berjalan masuk ke ruang guru.

Yunho melirik Yoochun sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya berjalan ke mejanya. Diletakkannya setumpuk buku di atas meja. Baru saja Yunho ingin duduk dan sedikit mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kursi, seseorang menarik lengannya kuat.

"Setelah ini kau tidak ada jam mengajar, 'kan?" tanya Yoochun sambil menggenggam erat lengan Yunho, menahan _namja_ itu agar tidak duduk dulu.

"Tidak. Maka dari itu aku ingin tidur sebentar disini. Aku lelah, Park Yoochun, dan aku sedang tidak ingin bermain denganmu," jawab Yunho ketus sembari memasang ekspresi kecut.

"Ikut denganku," ujar Yoochun. Ditariknya lengan Yunho dan dibawanya sahabatnya itu beranjak dari ruang guru.

"_Yah_~! Park Yoochun! Lepaskan," raung Yunho sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari Yoochun.

Beberapa guru lain yang ada di ruang guru menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Yoochun hanya mendengus pelan dan tidak memedulikan Yunho yang terus berontak.

"Kau mau apa, Park Yoochun?" tanya Yunho dengan nada kesal. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan pasrah saja mengikuti langkah Yoochun. Dia tak punya cukup tenaga untuk berontak. Semalam dia kurang tidur dan hari ini tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," jawab Yoochun singkat tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Yunho. Yunho mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Yoochun bingung.

"Kalau begitu, dibicarakan di ruang guru saja bisa 'kan?"

"Aish, sudahlah, jangan berisik terus, Jung Yunho. Sekarang masih ada jam pelajaran, kau ingat itu 'kan?"

Yunho memutuskan untuk mengunci mulutnya dan hanya mengikuti langkah Yoochun saja. Semakin cepat urusan mereka selesai, semakin cepat pula Yunho bisa tidur sejenak di ruang guru.

Yoochun baru melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Yunho ketika mereka sampai di atap sekolah. Angin yang berhembus cukup kencang langsung menyambur kedua _namja_ ini ketika mereka membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ke atap sekolah. Yoochun melangkah pelan dan berhenti di tengah-tengah.

Yoochun kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yunho tajam, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, "Apa yang Kim Jaejoong katakan padamu?" tanya Yoochun tiba-tiba.

Yunho tersentak kaget, alisnya bertaut menatap Yoochun, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menemui Kim Jaejoong, bukan?"

Yunho hanya diam, kepalanya menunduk dalam. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan menuju ke samping, ke bagian dinding setinggi 1 meter yang membatasi area atap sekolah. Tubuhnya disandarkan ke dinding, sementara kedua sikunya bertumpu pada bagian atas dinding. Kepalanya menegadah, menerawang ke langit biru tak berawan.

"Tidak ada yang dia katakan," kata Yunho lirih. Yoochun berjalan perlahan menuju ke tempat Yunho berdiri dalam diam, membiarkan Yunho melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu dan memanggil namanya, tapi dia tidak keluar untuk menemuiku," lanjut Yunho, "Aku yakin dia ada di dalam. Tapi…" Yunho menggantung kalimatnya. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Yoochun berdiri di samping Yunho dan menyandarkan tubuhnya juga pada dinding. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan sementara telinganya setia mendengar cerita Yunho.

"Mungkin memang dia tidak ingin melihatku lagi. Dan kurasa… hubungan ini memang berakhir hanya sampai di sini."

Yoochun terperangah kaget mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Tanpa sadar tangannya meraih kerah baju Yunho dan menariknya kuat, membuat Yunho berdiri tepat di depannya. Kedua bola matanya menatap Yunho tajam. Sebelah tangannya yang terkepal hendak melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah sahabatnya itu.

Yunho yang tahu Yoochun akan memukulnya memilih untuk tidak berontak sedikit pun. Dia tahu kalau dirinya memang pantas mendapatkan itu. Mata bak musangnya balas menatap Yoochun. Terlihat jelas gurat kemarahan di wajah tampan Park Yoochun.

"_Yah_, Jung Yunho~!" seru Yoochun sambil mempererat cengkraman tangannya di kerah baju Yunho, "Apa seperti ini sikap seorang Jung Yunho yang aku kenal?! Jung Yunho yang kukenal bukanlah pengecut yang pesimistis seperti ini. Dia seorang yang tidak mudah putus asa dan teguh pada pendiriannya," ujar Yoochun lantang, tepat di depan wajah Yunho.

Yunho menghela napas berat. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi kepedihan di wajahnya. Kepalan tangan Yoochun terangkat dan siap untuk memukul Yunho, namun sedetik kemudian Yoochun mendengus kesal dan menurunkan kepalan tangannya. Dia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah Yunho dan sedikit menghentakkannya, membuat Yunho mundur selangkah ke belakang.

Yoochun cepat-cepat membuang mukanya, sementara Yunho menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah karena telah membuat Yoochun khawatir padanya sampai seperti ini.

"_Mianhe_, Yoochun-_ah_," ujar Yunho lirih. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, matanya sibuk menekuri lantai.

Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho. Ada sebersit rasa penyesalan yang menghampirinya ketika dia menyadari perbuatan yang baru saja dilakukannya pada Yunho.

"Aku… aku pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku pikir Jaejoong masih…" lagi-lagi Yunho menggantung kalimatnya. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak tiap kali dia memikirkan Kim Jaejoong. Dia merasa kalut dan bingung, tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Bukankah selama ini kau mempercayainya? Bukankah sebelum skandal ini, tiap kali aku memberitahu gosip tentang Kim Jaejoong, kau akan dengan tegas menyangkalnya dan mengatakan kalau kau percaya pada Kim Jaejoong? Lalu sekarang apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa seharusnya semuanya tidak seperti ini. Tapi Jaejoong…"

"Yunho," potong Yoochun, nada suaranya rendah dan tegas. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Yunho yang kini sudah mengangkat kepala dan balas menatapnya. "Yakinkan dan buktikanlah kalau rasa percayamu pada Kim Jaejoong selama ini tidak pernah salah."

-xxx-

Jung Yunho menginjak pedal gas kuat, membuat mobilnya melaju cukup kencang di jalanan kota Seoul malam ini. Meski jam hampir menunjukkan waktu tengah malam, tapi sepertinya penduduk Seoul masih enggan untuk berhenti dari aktifitas mereka. Terlihat dari kondisi jalan yang maish ramai dengan kendaraan.

Yunho menatap lurus ke depan. Dikatupkannya rahangnya kuat-kuat. Kata-kata Yoochun siang tadi di atap sekolah masih jelas membekas di pikirannya, membuat _namja_ bermarga Jung satu ini memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Jaejoong sekali lagi. Dan kali ini dia tidak akan menyerah. Dia siap untuk melakukan apa saja, asal dia bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

'Aku akan melindungimu, Jae,' batin Yunho sembari tangannya mencengkeram kuat stir mobil.

Perlahan Yunho menginjak pedal rem, membuat roda-roda mobilnya bergerak lebih pelan dan akhirnya mobil hitam milik Yunho berhenti beberapa meter dari rumah Kim Jaejoong. Dimatikannya mesin mobilnya dan dilepaskannya sabuk pengaman dari tubuhnya. Diliriknya jam tangan yang setia melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya sekilas.

Yunho mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya dengan beberapa kali menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Mata sipitnya menatap tepat ke arah rumah Jaejoong. Dengan kedua tanan yang terlipat di depan dada, Yunho berusaha memikirkan langkah yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

'Apa aku harus kesana dan mengetuk pintu? Atau langsung masuk saja? Aish, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang,' batin Yunho sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya ke kaca spion yang ada di atasnya dan di sampingnya, mencoba mengamati keadaan di sekeliling rumah Jaejoong. Tampak tidak ada wartawan bahkan seorang pun yang terlihat. Yunho menaikkan retsleting jaketnya sampai ke dagu. Setelah menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat, tangan Yunho bergerak untuk membuka pintu mobil dan bersiap untuk keluar.

Tapi entah ada bisikan darimana, Yunho menghentikan jemarinya yang sudah memegang kenop pintu. Mendadak dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari mobil dan pergi menemui Jaejoong. Yunho mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat sembari menimbang-nimbang pilihan yang ada di hadapannya, keluar dari mobil dan menemui Jaejoong atau menunggu sejenak di dalam mobil.

Perlahan jari-jari Yunho lepas dari kenop pintu. Disandarkannya kembali punggungnya di kursi pengemudi, sementara tangannya memukul stir mobil dengan cukup keras.

Yunho tidak banyak bergerak setelah itu. Kedua tangannya masih memegang stir mobil dan matanya menatap rumah Jaejoong lekat. Cukup lama Yunho terdiam di dalam mobilnya sementara pikirannya mengembara entah kemana.

Yunho kembali tersadar dari lamunan kosongnya ketika menangkap ada gerakan dari pintu rumah Jaejoong. Pintu itu membuka perlahan. Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, sembari berusaha mempertajam penglihatannya, bersiap untuk mengantisipasi apa pun yang terjadi setelah ini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, tampak seorang _yeoja_ dengan rambut sebahu keluar dari rumah Jaejoong, disusul oleh Jaejoong yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Mereka berdua tampak berbicara satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya _yeoja_ itu berjalan meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong menuju sebuah mobil silver yang terparkir di seberang rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih berdiri di ambang pintu dan tampak sedang memperhatikan _yeoja_ itu, sementara _yeoja_ itu memasuki mobilnya.

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil terus mengamati wanita itu. Rambut pendek sebahunya membuat Yunho mengerutkan dahi, berusaha mengingat wajah _yeoja_ yang terasa tak asing bagi Yunho. Tunggu, jangan-jangan _yeoja_ itu… Wang Jihye?

_Yeoja_ itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang melihatnya balas melambaikan tangan dan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Mobil silver yang dikendarai _yeoja_ itu perlahan berjalan dan meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong. Begitu mobil itu menghilang dari pandangan, Jaejoong kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintu.

Tangan Yunho yang semula mencengkeran stir mobil erat kini terjatuh lemas ke samping tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan pikirannya sibuk berkelana.

'Jadi… semua skandal itu benar? Jaejoong dan Wang Jihye…' batin Yunho. Matanya menatap penuh tanya ke arah rumah Jaejoong. 'Kenapa, Jae?'

-xxx-

**-to be continued-**

P.S

Haloooo~~ :)

Ini update untuk chapter 3. Bagaimana menurut para readers?

Gomen ne, chapter kali ini pendek. Janji deh buat chapter depan bakal panjang. :)

Setelah ini aku ga janji bakal update cepat, tapi aku bakal update asap, oke? Mulai hari ini aku ada UTS. Mohon doanya ya dari para readers sekalian~ /deep bow

Habis UTS itu deadline tugas menumpuk, jadi aku mungkin bakal sibuk. Doakan aja tugas-tugasku cepat acc yaa, biar updatenya ga lama. :p

Ini balasan review :

**Vivi** : makasih udah baca dan review. :) iya ntar ceritanya bakal rumit. Jangan kapok baca ya, review lagi juga ya. :)

**manize83** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) iya kasihan YH-nya, padahal bias aku YH tapi aku malah tega bikin dia merana. xD /evil laugh review lagi ya.

**zhe** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) karakternya JJ ga tegas? Bisa jadi sih, aku serahin semua imajinasi dan presepsi ke para readers sekalian. ^^ *ngeles* review lagi ya.

**ifa. ** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) haha iya ya. Eh tapi aku ga bermaksud ngejelek-jelekin C-JeS di sini ya. :) Review lagi yaa~~

**PhantoMiRotiC** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) iya CM muncul di sini, ntar dia juga muncul lagi. :3 ini udah update, review lagi ya. ^^ eh iya btw Phantom-san (aku ga tahu namamu, hehe. :p) review di fic-fic ku sebelumnya ya? Makasih banyak yaa~ :) *bow* ga nyangka itu fic lama masih laku dibaca juga. :3

**Kim jihye** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) ini udah lanjuuuuutt, reviewnya lanjut juga yaa~~ :)

**DwitaDwita **: makasih udah review dan baca. :) annyeong juga, dwita-san. ^^ aku seneng klo bisa bikin readers penasaran loh, hehe. :D ini udah update, review lagi yaa. ^^

**HeroKittyJae** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) ketemu diam-diam? Klo sama YJS pasti boleh kok, klo sama aku ga boleh ntar ceritanya jadi ga seru. :3 /slaps review lagi ya.

**nunoel31** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) iya sama-sama, dek. ^^ eh, aku lebih tua dari kamu? Jadi berasa tua beneran. xD review lagi ya.

**Youleebitha** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) ini udah update, review lagi ya. ^^

**bearnya Jung** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) kurang panjang? Wah klo lebih panjang lagi akunya yang ga kuat. :p jangan deh, jangan sampai yg begini jadi beneran sama YJ. u,u review lagi ya.

**SnowyMochi** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) iyaa, aku juga kangen banget YJ moment. u,u amin amin, semoga YJ balik lagi, TVXQ5 juga balik lagi. :) review lagi ya.

**nickeYJcassie** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) YH ntar pacarnya aku. :3 *ngarep* *digoreng YJS* hahahaa, klo skandal YJ itu malah ntar lebih cetar dari tsunami. xD iya NaMu-couple yg di PTB. Aku suka ngelihat mereka berdua. :) tapi YJ tetep nomer satu kok~~ :) review lagi yaa.

**merry jung** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) ga, YH ga bakal jadi artis, dia setia aja jadi guru matematika. xD review lagi yaa~

Oh iya tambahan, ini cuma fanfiksi belaka ya. Jadi nama-nama yang di sini belum tentu merujuk ke kenyataan, termasuk agensi serta CEO di fic ini tidak benar-benar dimaksudkan untuk merujuk ke realita. Lagian aku juga ga menyebutkan secara gamblang kan? :)

Oke, review-nya ditunggu yaa~~ :)


	4. Chapter 4

**SKANDAL**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Mau minum apa, Jihye-_sshi_?" tanya Jaejoong sembari berjalan ke dapur.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, _oppa_. Aku kemari hanya ingin mengantarkan ini," kata Wang Jihye sambil mengeluarkan sebuah naskah dan meletakkannya di meja. Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menuju meja.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jaejoong. Dia mengambil naskah tersebut dan duduk di seberang Jihye. Matanya menatap lembar demi lembar dalam naskah itu.

"Itu skenario drama. Sutradara Seo memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu. Dia sedang mencari pemeran pria dalam drama tersebut, dan katanya dia ingin _oppa_ yang memerankannya."

"Hm," gumam Jaejoong, matanya menelusuri kata-kata dalam naskah tersebut. "Tapi aku bukan seorang aktor, Jihye-_sshi_. Aku belum pernah mencoba berakting," ujar Jaejoong sambil melirik Jihye sekilas.

Jihye tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Sutradara Seo ingin oppa melihat skenarionya dulu, baru memutuskan."

"Hm, entahlah, tapi aku tidak begitu yakin," kata Jaejoong sembari menutup naskah tersebut dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja.

"Sutradara Seo akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, _oppa_."

"Ya, baiklah."

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu, _oppa_. Ini sudah larut malam," tandas Jihye. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, membuat Jaejoong pun segera berdiri.

"Buru-buru sekali. Mau kuantar, Jihye-_sshi_?" tawar Jaejoong. Kakinya mulai melangkah menuju pintu depan, diikuti oleh Jihye.

"_Ani_, tidak usah repot-repot, _oppa_, aku bawa mobil," sahut Jihye sambil tersenyum samar.

Jaejoong membuka pintu begitu mereka sampai di depan. Jihye melangkah keluar dan membalikkan badannya serta membungkukkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Aku pamit dulu, _oppa_," kata Jihye. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat agak letih.

"Eum, hati-hati di jalan, _ne_?" Jihye mengangguk sambil masih tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Lain kali mampirlah lagi kemari," kata Jaejoong, mengundang tawa pelan dari Jihye.

"_Ne_, _oppa_, _gomawo_."

Jihye kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di seberang rumah Jaejoong. Suara sepatunya yang beradu dengan jalan memecah kesunyian malam. Tangannya membuka pintu mobil dan segera duduk di balik kemudi. Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman, Jihye menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Jaejoong membalas lambaian tangan Jihye dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Mobil itu perlahan bergerak dan ketika mobil Jihye menghilang dari jangkauan penglihatannya, Jaejoong masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Tak lupa dia menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Kaki Jaejoong melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya begitu saja di atas sofa, dan Jaejoong menghela napas kuat-kuat. Diliriknya sekilas naskah yang tergeletak di atas meja. Kepalanya kemudian dia sandarkan ke atas sofa, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit rumahnya.

Belakangan ini Jaejoong tak banyak melakukan aktivitas. Hanya sesekali dia pergi ke kantor agensinya, setelah itu dia akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam rumah yang luas ini. Jaejoong merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Jaejoong menghela napas kecewa ketika mendapati tak ada satu pesan atau panggilan pun yang masuk ke ponselnya. Bahkan Yunho tak lagi mengiriminya pesan singkat atau mencoba meneleponnya sejak kejadian malam itu.

'_Mianhe_, Yun, _jeongmal mianhe_,' batin Jaejoong.

-xxx-

Matahari sudah cukup tinggi ketika Kim Junsu berjalan menuju rumah Jaejoong, penyanyi berbakat yang belakangan ini menjadi berita hangat karena kasus skandalnya dengan aktris Wang Jihye. Tangan kanannya setia memegang ponsel yang sekarang sedang menempel di telinganya. Sesekali dia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Junsu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya ketika dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Jaejoong. Ditekannya bel rumah berkali-kali dengan tidak sabar. Sebenarnya sejak tadi Junsu sudah mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong, namun _namja_ bermarga Kim itu tak juga mengangkat panggilannya. Maka dari itu, Junsu berniat mengecek keadaan dengan pergi langsung ke rumah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang tak kunjung membukakan pintu membuat Junsu akhirnya masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah.

Junsu memang tahu _password_ pengaman rumah Jaejoong. Ini agar Junsu lebih mudah mengetahui keadaan Jaejoong, seandainya Jaejoong tidak bisa dihubungi lewat ponsel. Dan juga, kalau terjadi sesuatu yang gawat atau darurat di luar dugaan, Junsu jadi bisa segera membantu atau pun menghubungi Jaejoong.

Dengan ini pula, Junsu jadi merasa lebih lega karena bisa memantau bagaimana kondisi Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong 'kan artis dan dia adalah manajernya, bukankah wajar kalau Junsu juga memperhatikan keselamatan artisnya?

Sembari bergumam kesal, Junsu melepas sepatunya dan mengenakan sandal rumah lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam. Baru saja dia akan berteriak memangil Jaejoong, ketika sepasang matanya melihat keadaan rumah Jaejoong yang sangat berantakan. Junsu mengurungkan niatnya memanggil Jaejoong dan mengamati sekeliling. Botol minuman, bungkus makanan, pakaian, kertas-kertas, _tissue_, semuanya berserakan di lantai, meja, dan sofa.

'Kenapa bisa berantakan begini? Tidak biasanya Jaejoong yang cinta kebersihan itu membiarkan rumahnya dalam keadaan seperti ini,' batin Junsu. Setelah bergumul dengan pikirannya, akhirnya Junsu memutuskan untuk membereskan rumah Jaejoong dulu baru nanti dia bicara dengan Jaejoong.

Junsu dengan cekatan segera mengambil sampah-sampah yang berserakan di dekatnya. Diraihnya tempat sampah yang ada di dekat pintu depan, dan diletakannya semua sampah itu disana. Junsu menyusuri tiap jengkal rumah Jaejoong dan memungut sampah dengan sabar.

Junsu berdecak kesal sembari berkacak pinggang ketika melihat meja di ruang tengah yang bukan hanya penuh sampah tidak berguna, tapi juga air dari botol minuman yang tumpah dan membasahi sebagian meja. Merepotkan!

"Astaga!" jerit Junsu kaget ketika matanya menangkap sosok _namja_ yang tengah berbaring di sofa. Tangan yang semula hendak meraih botol-botol minuman di atas meja berganti mengelus dadanya. Jantungnya jadi berdetak lebih cepat karena kekagetan tadi.

"_Yah_, Kim Jaejoong! Kenapa tidur di sofa?" ujar Junsu dengan nada tinggi. Emosinya masih belum sepenuhnya stabil sejak insiden kecil tadi.

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Jaejoong itu menggeliat tidak nyaman. Namun bukannya bangun, Jaejoong justru membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke punggung sofa dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu. Melihat itu, Junsu lagi-lagi berkacak pinggang.

"Yah, Kim Jae—" kalimat Junsu terhenti ketika matanya menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda. Tangannya yang sedari tadi bertengger di pinggang perlahan turun dan terjatuh di samping tubuhnya.

Kim Jaejoong, yang sekarang sedang tertidur, masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama sejak terakhir Junsu melihatnya kemarin sore —kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam—, sementara jas hitamnya tersampir begitu saja di sofa yang lain. Ditambah, bau alkohol menguar cukup kuat dari tubuh Jaejoong. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong tampak kacau seperti ini. Padahal kemarin sore saat Junsu bertemu dengan Jaejoong di kantor agensi, dia terlihat baik-baik saja meski wajahnya agak kusut.

'Apa terjadi sesuatu?' ujar Junsu dalam hati.

Tubuh Jaejoong kembali menggeliat, dan dia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang. Mata _doe_-nya perlahan mulai terbuka. Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan sinar matahari yang memenuhi ruangan. Dia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya ketika menyadari ada seseorang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Junsu _hyung_?" kata Jaejoong dengan suara serak. Dia bangun perlahan dan duduk di atas sofa, sementara tangan kanannya menggaruk kepalanya. "_Hyung_ di sini," ujar Jaejoong sebelum dia menguap lebar.

"Eum," gumam Junsu samar, "Aku coba meneleponmu beberapa kali tapi tidak diangkat, jadi aku datang kemari," lanjutnya.

"_Mian hyung_, aku ketiduran," kata Jaejoong sambil menatap Junsu sekilas, sementara Junsu sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, membuat matanya terpaku pada lantai.

"Ugh, kepalaku pusing," gumam Jaejoong lirih. Jaejoong bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur, berniat untuk minum sedikit air.

Junsu menatap Jaejoong yang berjalan agak tertatih dengan tatapan sendu. Sepertinya Junsu bisa menebak apa yang membuat Jaejoong seperti ini.

"_Yah_, Kim Jaejoong~! Kenapa rumahmu bisa berantakan begini?" tandas Junsu cepat, mencoba menutupi pemikirannya sendiri.

Jaejoong meletakkan gelas yang air di meja dapur dan menatap Junsu dengan dahi berkerut. _Namja_ ini tmapaknya belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya.

"Ah, itu… aku belum sempat membereskannya, _hyung_," sahut Jaejoong, lalu menegak air dalam gelas tadi.

Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tidak percaya, membuat Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Jaejoong tahu kalau Junsu sangat mengenalnya. Dan melihat kondisi seperti ini, sudah pasti Junsu tidak akan percaya begitu saja dengan alasan yang baru saja Jaejoong lontarkan.

Junsu menghela napas pelan, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan beres-beresnya yang sempat terhenti tadi. Jaejoong yang melihat tidak ada kelanjutan respon dari Junsu, berjalan perlahan ke ruang tengah dan ikut membantu Junsu membereskan sampah yang bertebaran.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _hyung_, ada perlu apa kemari? Bukankah hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin _hyung_ sampaikan?"

"Ah i-itu…" mendadak Junsu tebata-bata, "Ah i-iya, S-sutradara Seo katanya ingin bertemu denganmu untuk membicarakan soal drama itu," tandas Junsu cepat. Junsu melirik Jaejoong sekilas sebelum kemudian berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang awalnya bingung melihat sikap Junsu yang mendadak aneh, tidak begitu ambil pusing. Dia melanjutkan mengambil sampah yang ada di lantai dan berkata, "Ah soal itu. Hm, aku sendiri bingung harus menerimanya atau tidak. Menurutmu bagaimana, _hyung_?" tanya Jaejoong. Kini dia sibuk mengelap meja yang basah.

"I-itu terserah padamu saja, Jaejoong-_ah_. Tapi saranku, kurasa kau bisa mencobanya. Siapa tahu kau memang ada bakat juga dalam dunia akting," jawab Junsu sedikit terbata, mendadak dia jadi merasa gugup.

"Eum, begitu ya…" gumam Jaejoong.

Untuk beberapa menit setelahnya, kedua _namja_ ini saling terdiam. Sepertinya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Beberapa kali Junsu melirik Jaejoong gelisah, takut Jaejoong curiga dengan sikapnya yang mendadak jadi gugup dan takut Jaejoong tahu kalau dia baru saja berbohong.

"Kapan pertemuannya, _hyung_?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba, membuat Junsu terperangah kaget.

"Besok malam jam 7, di gedung KBS," jawab Junsu cepat.

"Baiklah," sahut Jaejoong singkat.

'Aku harap ini yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan untukmu sekarang, Jaejoong-_ah_,' batin Junsu.

-xxx-

Jung Yunho menginjak pedal gas cukup kuat, membuat mobilnya melaju kencang di atas jalanan malam kota Seoul. Yunho tampak serius dengan kegiatan menyetirnya. Begitu mendapat pesan singkat dari Junsu sekitar 30 menit lalu, Yunho tak berpikir panjang lagi dan memutuskan untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"_Malam ini jam 7 di gedung KBS. Tunggulah di basement, aku yakin kau bisa menemui Jaejoong disana. Dan… Yunho-sshi, aku harap kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Jaejoong._"

Isi pesan itu terus membayang di benak Yunho. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk memutuskan pergi ke gedung KBS. Dia yakin inilah kesempatan yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Meskipun mungkin Jaejoong tak lagi ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi setidaknya Yunho bisa mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata pada kekasihnya itu.

Yunho memelankan laju mobilnya ketika mulai memasuki area _basement_. Sembari mencari lokasi parkir yang tepat, Yunho memperhatikan sekeliling, mencoba mencari apakah ada _Lamborghini_ merah di antara mobil-mobil yang ada di basement ini, sekaligus mencari apakah ada wartawan yang mengintai di sekitar sini.

Yunho memutuskan untuk parkir di dekat _lift_ yang menuju ke gedung stasiun TV itu. Setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya, Yunho melepas _seat_-_belt_ dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Matanya melirik ke jam tangannya. Jam 06.53 _p.m_. Kemudian pandangannya beralih mengamati basement dari kaca spion. Cukup sepi tampaknya, dan wartawan atau orang-orang mencurigakan lain juga tak terlihat.

Baru saja Yunho akan keluar dari mobilnya, mobil _Lamborghini_ merah yang cukup mencolok terlihat memasuki area _basement_. Untuk beberapa detik Yunho menahan napasnya. Entah perasaan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, tidak bisa digambarkan. Antara senang, bingung, dan juga kalut.

_Lamborghini_ itu berhenti beberapa meter di sisi kanan dari mobil Yunho. Deru halus mobil mewah itu hilang, membuat suasana _basement_ menjadi kembali sunyi. Yunho menghirup napas dalam beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari mobil. Diliriknya sekilas si pengemudi _Lamborghini_ itu yang belum menampakkan dirinya.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju _lift_ yang tertutup, dan berhenti tepat beberapa meter di depan pintu _lift_ itu. Ketika telinganya menangkap ada langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekat, Yunho segera membalikkan badannya dan memunggungi _lift_. Mata sipitnya menangkap sosok _namja_ yang mengenakan pakaian cukup rapi tengah berjalan ke arah _lift_. Kepalanya menunduk, mungkin bermaksud untuk menyamarkan wajahnya.

Yunho masih berdiri di sana, tidak beranjak sedikit pun. Matanya pun menatap lurus ke arah _namja_ tadi, yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Sepertinya Jaejoong belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Jae," panggil Yunho dengan suara rendah, namun cukup untuk sampai di telinga Jaejoong.

Seketika langkah Jaejoong terhenti. Kepalanya mendongak, dan matanya menangkap sosok tinggi Jung Yunho sedang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya.

"Yun… Yunho? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jaejoong. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terbata-bata dan jantungnya berdegup cukup kencang sekarang.

"Aku harus bicara denganmu, Jae," jawab Yunho. Tubuhnya masih tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Mata _doe_ Jaejoong menatap Yunho lekat-lekat dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Jaejoong terlihat gugup, tidak tahu harus berbuat dan mengatakan apa pada Yunho. Mengklarifikasi kalau skandal itu bohong? Minta maaf karena tidak menghubungi Yunho beberapa hari belakangan? Atau menceritakan secara detail penyebab semua kejadian ini? Jaejoong tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"A-aku ada urusan penting," kata Jaejoong.

Dipaksakannya kedua kakinya yang terasa lemas untuk bergerak dan berjalan pergi. Mungkin sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk bicara pada Yunho.

Yunho hanya diam, sementara Jaejoong terus berjalan sambil berusaha mempercepat langkahnya. Kedua _namja_ ini bahkan tidak saling menengok ketika Jaejoong berjalan melewati Yunho.

Yunho berdecak kesal dan sedikit mengumpat, sebelum akhirnya dengan cepat dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih lengan Jaejoong yang belum berjalan terlalu jauh darinya, membuat langkah Jaejoong kembali terhenti. Dengan sekali sentakan kuat, Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong, membuat kekasihnya ini berdiri menghadapnya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat dengan tangan kanannya yang masih mencengkeram lengan kiri Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong memilih untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Yunho. Dia tahu benar apa jadinya nanti kalau dia menatap Yunho.

Deru napas Yunho terdengar kuat dan berat, membuat Jaejoong yakin _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya ini sedang berusaha menahan emosinya. Namun Jaejoong hanya bungkam, seolah tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Yunho, membuat Yunho lagi-lagi mengumpat kesal.

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Yunho tegas. Beberapa detik Yunho menantikan jawaban yang keluar dair mulut Jaejoong, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" desak Yunho. Dia mulai kesal melihat Jaejoong yang hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Jadi skandal itu benar? Semua berita itu memang benar dan kau menjalin hubungan dengan Wang Jihye?" nada suara Yunho meninggi.

Yunho tidak tahan lagi, dia tidak bisa lagi bersabar sekarang. Dia butuh kebenaran yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong sendiri.

Seketika Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan Yunho. 'Tidak! Bukan seperti ini!' jerit Jaejoong frustasi dalam hati, tapi tak ada sepatah kata pun yang meluncur keluar.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam dengan pandangan menuntut. Lama mereka berdua hanya diam dan saling memandang. Dan perlahan, cengkeraman tangan Yunho pada lengan Jaejoong mulai mengendur bersamaan dengan tatapan matanya yang berubah menjadi sendu. Jaejoong bisa menangkap kepedihan yang Yunho rasakan saat ini lewat sorot mata Yunho. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya, dan menatap ke bawah.

"Baiklah," ujar Yunho lirih sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan Jaejoong.

'Tidak, Yun! Ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan,' batin Jaejoong. Dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Yunho, namun apa daya tubuhnya kali ini seolah berada di luar kendalinya.

Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya lagi dan menatap Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong merasa matanya mulai memanas.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," kata Yunho, kedua tangannya kini memegang bahu Jaejoong, "Tapi aku percaya padamu, Jae. Dan aku janji, aku akan melindungimu."

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya, menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Benarkah ini? Bahkan sampai terluka seperti ini pun, Yunho masih percaya padanya? Memikirkan betapa dia yang membuat Yunho terluka sampai seperti ini membuat Jaejoong mulai membenci dirinya sekarang.

Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada bahu Jaejoong. Dia menatap Jaejoong sekilas sembari memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Sepanjang kakinya berjalan menuju mobil, berkali-kali Yunho menghela napas berat. Pikirannya kosong dan melayang-layang bebas entah kemana.

Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam. Segera dipasangnya _seat_-_belt_ dan mulai menyalakan mesin. Begitu matanya menatap lurus ke depan, sosok Kim Jaejoong yang masih berdiri disana dengan kepala tertunduk membuat dada Yunho terasa sesak. Dia tahu Jaejoong tidak baik-baik saja sekarang. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong berubah sikap seperti ini.

Yunho mulai menginjak pedal gas dan kedua tangannya menggenggam erat stir mobil. Perlahan mobil itu bergerak meninggalkan _basement_ dan suara derunya menggema di area _basement_. Yunho hanya menatap lurus ke depan, dia tak mau lagi melihat ke belakang melalui kaca spion, karena Yunho tahu dia tidak akan sanggup lagi melihat Jaejoong menderita sendirian.

Sementara Jaejoong masih berdiri terpaku di sana. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah mobil yang melaju pergi itu. Perasaannya semakin kalut sekarang, ditambah dengan rasa bersalah yang memenuhi pikirannya. Setelah semua yang terjadi ini, Jaejoong merasa tidak sanggup lagi bertemu Yunho. Dia tidak ingin melukai kekasihnya lebih dalam lagi.

"_Mianhe_, Yun," bisik Jaejoong dengan kepala tertunduk dalam dan suara yang bergetar.

-xxx-

"Jae… Jaejoong-_ah_…" Jaejoong seketika terkesiap dari lamunannya saat merasa namanya dipanggil. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan menemukan Junsu yang berdiri di sampingnya sedang menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Eh… ah, i-iya. _Waeyo hyung_?" kata Jaejoong, sedikit tergagap.

"Apa kau sudah siap? Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang sebelum terjebak macet. Kita semua tidak ingin melewatkan begitu saja penerbangan ke Pulau Jeju siang ini, 'kan?"

"Ah iya, baiklah." Jaejoong segera bangkit dari duduknya.

Diraihnya tas punggung yang ada di sampingnya, kemudian merapikan sedikit pakaiannya dan sempat sekilas melirik ke kaca yang ada di ruangan itu —sebuah ruang VIP di sebuah salon ternama yang biasa menjadi tempat langganan Jaejoong—, sekadar untuk memastikan tatanan rambutnya sudah rapi.

Junsu serta beberapa orang _stylish_-nya sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu, menyisakan Jaejoong di belakang yang berlari kecil mengejar mereka sambil mengenakan sebuah kacamata hitam dan topi. Segera setelah dirinya menyejajarkan langkah dengan Junsu, dikeluarkannya ponsel dari saku jaketnya dan mulailah Jaejoong sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel pintar itu.

"Junsu-_sshi_ gawat!" seru seorang _stylish noona_ sembari berlari kecil ke arah Junsu dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat raut wajah cemas dari _noona_ yang sudah lama dikenalnya itu.

"_Waeyo_, _noona_?" tanya Junsu.

"Di depan banyak sekali wartawan dan _fans,_ mereka berkerumun tepat di depan pintu masuk. Sepertinya mereka semua tahu kalau Jaejoong-_sshi_ ada di sini, dan kurasa sulit untuk menghindari mereka. Kudengar juga dari petugas _security_ di depan tadi, pintu belakang pun kondisinya sama, dipenuhi wartawan dan _fans_ yang tidak sedikit jumlahnya," jawab _noona_ sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya yang pendek-pendek.

"Eehh?!" Junsu tampak cukup kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Lalu bagaimana, _hyung_?" tanya Jaejoong. Dia melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menatap Junsu lekat.

Junsu mulai panik. Matanya menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dengan gelisah sementara tangan kanannya mulai sibuk merogoh ponsel di sakunya dengan terburu-buru.

"Apa tidak ada _bodyguard_?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku menyuruh mereka bersiap di bandara, karena kupikir _fans_ dan wartawan pasti akan berkerumun di sana. Ini di luar perkiraanku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengira mereka akan mengejar sampai kemari," ujar Junsu cepat, tangannya sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Beberapa staf juga tampak bingung dan mereka hanya berdiri mematung di sana. 'Ayolah, Jae, pikirkan suatu cara,' desak Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri untuk menemukan jalan keluar.

Sementara itu, Junsu tampak sibuk menghubungi seseorang, raut wajahnya gusar dan tak tenang. Jaejoong kemudian menatap ponsel yang masih berada dalam genggamannya. Tampak olehnya di layar ponsel sebuah foto yang sudah lama dijadikan _wallpaper_ olehnya. Sebuah foto lama yang penuh kenangan.

Foto seorang _namja_ yang sedang duduk di lantai dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. _Namja_ itu tampak asyik memandang keluar ke arah langit, dengan latar belakang dinding kaca yang memancarkan pendar kuning keemasan khas sore hari, yang diambil dari sudut pandang samping. Sosok itu jelas Jung Yunho. Jaejoong mengambilnya diam-diam saat Yunho ada di rumahnya sore itu. Sore hari dimana Yunho datang untuk ikut merayakan keberhasilan debut Jaejoong.

Melihat foto Yunho, terbesit sesuatu di benak Jaejoong. _Namja_ itu menghela napas berat sebelum kemudian menghampiri Junsu dan menepuk pundak Junsu yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya itu. "_Hyung_," panggilnya, lirih saja.

Junsu yang merasa dipanggil, menolehkan kepalanya tanpa melepaskan ponsel dari telinganya. Junsu hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang seolah menyuarakan 'Ada apa?'

"Kita terobos saja kerumunan orang itu," ujar Jaejoong, tangannya memasang lagi kacamata hitam yang tadi sempat dilepasnya.

Junsu yang sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon tadi menatap Jaejoong dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Eeehh?! Apa maksudmu, Jaejoong-_ah_? Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, di luar itu terlalu padat, mana mungkin kita bisa melewatinya begitu saja, apalagi tanpa pengawalan dari _bodyguard_. Bagaimana kalau mereka bergerak di luar batas? Kau mau membahayakan dirimu sendiri, eh?" tandas Junsu cepat karena kaget mendengar usul dari Jaejoong yang menurutnya sama saja dengan usulan untuk terjun bebas dari lantai 5 ini supaya bisa keluar dari gedung tanpa perlu repot mengurus kerumunan manusia itu.

"Aku tidak mau melarikan diri, _hyung_. Aku sudah muak." Junsu terdiam mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong.

Dia menatap Jaejoong yang sedang tertunduk itu dengan lekat. Meski ada kacamata hitam yang menyamarkan ekspresinya, Junsu tahu benar ekspresi apa yang ada di wajah tampan Jaejoong sekarang.

"Tapi Jae—"

"Ayolah, _hyung_. Suruh supir untuk menempatkan _van_ kita di pintu depan jadi kita bisa langsung pergi setelah itu. Kita keluar saja dahulu, staf bisa mengikuti di belakang setelah kita pergi agar mereka tidak ikut terlibat," kata Jaejoong cepat. "Bukankah kita semua tidak ingin ketinggalan penerbangan ke Jeju? Kalau kita terlalu lama terjebak di sini, tiket pesawatnya jadi sia-sia, 'kan?" lanjutnya.

Junsu menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat, "Baiklah kalau kau berkata seperti itu, Jae. Aku akan berjalan di depanmu dan ingat untuk jangan berjalan jauh-jauh dariku. Aku harus melindungimu bagaimanapun juga."

Jaeoong tersenyum mendengar Junsu yang setuju dengan rencananya. "_Gomawo_, _hyung_."

Junsu hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi Jaejoong. Dan setelah itu, mereka mulai berjalan. Jaejoong mengeratkan topi di kepalanya lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ponselnya sudah berada aman di dalam saku jaketnya. 'Aku harus melakukan ini,' batin Jaejoong, mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong serta Junsu berdiri terdiam sejenak, beberapa meter dari pintu depan. Di luar sudah tampak kerumunan orang-orang yang terlihat sangat tidak sabar menanti kedatangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghembuskan napas dan melirik ke arah Junsu. Junsu balas menatapnya, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum samar, lalu Junsu segera berjalan mendahuluinya dengan posisi tepat di depan Jaejoong.

Petugas _security_ yang berjaga di pintu masuk melihat kedatangan Jaejoong dan merasa bahwa Jaejoong akan keluar, segera membukakan pintu. Seketika itu juga suara riuh langsung memenuhi ruangan. Suara _blitz_ pun tak kalah dari teriakan-teriakan para _fans_. Junsu dengan sigap berusaha mencari celah, membukakan jalan untuk Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong tetap mengekor di belakang Junsu sambil merendahkan kepalanya.

Suara wartawan yang berusaha mencari berita untuk bertahan hidup itu, memenuhi telinga Jaejoong. Ditambah lagi dengan suara teriakan _fans_ yang mayoritas _yeoja_, membuat kepala Jaejoong mulai pening. Dia benci situasi seperti ini. Tangan-tangan wartawan yang menyodorkan alat perekam ataupun _mic_ ke arahnya membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak leluasa. Bahkan untuk bernapas saja rasanya sesak.

Jaejoong meringis ketika merasakan sebuah tangan seseorang yang mencengkeram lengannya kuat. Jaejoong coba menepis tangan itu, namun kemudian tangan lain berhasil menyentuh wajahnya dan kuku panjang tangan itu sukses membuat sebuah luka cakar di pipi kanan Jaejoong.

'_Sasaeng_ _fans_,' batin Jaejoong dengan nada pahit.

Sulit sekali bergerak di antara kerumunan -tangan lain yang memegangi bajunya membuatnya sulit bergerak. Jaejoong sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dan seketika itu juga Jaejoong terkesiap. Punggung Junsu tak lagi ada di depan matanya, dia bisa melihat Junsu ada beberapa meter di depannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong berusaha melewati kerumunan itu, setidaknya dia harus bisa mengejar Junsu. Junsu sendiri tampaknya terlalu sibuk mencari celah sehingga tidak menyadari kalau Jaejoong tidak lagi ada tepat di belakangnya.

Jaejoong mulai panik. Dia tidak ingin terjebak disini. Ketika pikirannya kalut dan melayang-layang entah kemana, sebuah lengan mendekap punggung Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Sekarang di sampingnya telah berdiri seorang _namja_ bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya. Jaejoong sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengamati _namja_ yang entah muncul dari mana itu. Penampilan _namja_ itu mirip seperti seorang _bodyguard_. Pakaiannya serba hitam dari atas sampai bawah. _Namja_ itu juga mengenakan sebuah kacamata dan topi hitam. Napas Jaejoong tercekat begitu menyadari identitas _namja_ misterius itu.

Sementara itu, _namja_ misterius itu mendekap Jaejoong lebih erat agar mendekat ke arahnya. Tangan kirinya melingkar di punggung Jaejoong sementara tangan kanannya berusaha menyingkirkan orang-orang di depan mereka agar Jaejoong bisa berjalan menembus kerumunan manusia dengan berbagai tujuan itu. Kepalanya tegak menatap ke depan.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak merasa asing ketika _namja_ misterius itu mendekapnya dengan cukup erat. Sebaliknya, dia merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Jaejoong hapal betul perasaan ini. Dan dia tahu dengan pasti kalau _namja_ ini adalah Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho yang mungkin masih menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kenapa…?" desis Jaejoong. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Yunho.

Yunho melirik sekilas ke arah Jaejoong dan kemudian tersenyum, sebuah senyum lembut dan menenangkan yang sangat dirindukan Jaejoong. "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu? Apa kau lupa?" kata Yunho pelan, namun cukup untuk sampai ke telinga Jaejoong yang berada di dekatnya.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Segera ditundukkannya kepalanya lagi. _Doe eyes_ Jaejoong kini hanya sibuk menekuri bumi tempat berpijaknya, mengamati langkahnya yang meski pendek-pendek namun pasti. Tidak ada kata lagi yang terucap dari bibir Jaejoong. Perasaannya sekarang campur aduk, Jaejoong sendiri bingung dengan dirinya.

Yunho yang ada di sampingnya sekarang cukup membuat rasa rindunya sedikit terobati. Dekapan hangat dari tubuh Yunho. Tangan kasar yang sering mengusap kepalanya. Bahu tegap yang sering jadi tempatnya bersandar. Jaejoong merindukan setiap hal yang ada pada seorang Jung Yunho.

"Cepatlah masuk," suara rendah Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka matanya yang ternyata sedari tadi terpejam dan menemukan pintu _van_ yang terbuka ada di depannya. Sudah berhasilkah dia melewati kerumunan manusia itu?

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya cepat dan menemukan Yunho yang sedang menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum lembut. Jaejoong tahu, Yunho sekarang pasti sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh itu. Dia bisa merasakannya meski masing-masing dari mereka mengenakan kacamata hitam.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, cepat masuk," seru Junsu yang sudah berada di dalam _van_.

Jaejoong menatap Junsu, dan menatap Yunho lagi. Setelah itu, meski tanpa keinginan dari hatinya, tubuhnya mulai bergerak memasuki _van_. Tepat setelah Jaejoong masuk ke dalam _van_, pintu _van_ tersebut menutup dengan cepat. Dan sekian detik kemudian, _van_ itu mulai melaju meninggalkan kerumunan manusia dengan desahan kecewa dari masing-masing manusia itu.

Jaejoong yang sudah berada di dalam _van_, tak sedikit pun melepaskan pandangan dari sosok Yunho, sebelum kemudian sosok itu menghilang ditelan oleh kerumunan orang-orang yang mulai bergerak berpencar itu.

"Apa orang itu…?" tanya Junsu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jaejoong.

Junsu yang bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya, hanya bisa menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Jaejoong yang mendengar Junsu bertanya kepadanya, segera membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dihempaskannya punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, dan matanya menatap ke bawah dengan sendu. "Ya," jawab Jaejoong pendek saja. Dia tahu maksud Junsu meski orang itu tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Melihat reaksi Jaejoong, Junsu sudah bisa menebak siapa _bodyguard_ misterius yang mendadak muncul dan melindungi Jaejoong itu. _Bodyguard_ misterius itu pastilah Jung Yunho, tidak salah lagi.

-xxx-

Melewati kerumunan manusia penuh ambisi ternyata tak semudah yang dibayangkan. Apalagi sambil melindungi seseorang, tentu akan terasa lebih sulit lagi. Mati-matian Yunho berusaha membawa Jaejoong keluar dari antara orang-orang ini.

"Kenapa…?" desis Jaejoong. Yunho yang mendengar Jaejoong bertanya kepadanya melirik sekilas ke arah Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

'Kenapa perlu menanyakan hal sepele seperti itu? Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?' batin Yunho sambil matanya kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu? Apa kau lupa?" jawab Yunho akhirnya.

'Seorang laki-laki tidak akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri, benar 'kan?' pikir Yunho lagi.

Sebenarnya Yunho juga tak mengerti kenapa dia perlu sampai berjanji seperti itu. Kalau dipikirkan dalam-dalam, mungkin ini karena dia masih mencintai Kim Jaejoong. Dia rela berpakaian bak _bodyguard_ demi membantu Jaejoong. Dia rela asalkan itu demi Jaejoong. Ya, mungkin alasan cinta adalah yang paling tepat.

"Cepatlah masuk," ujar Yunho begitu mereka sampai di dekat _van_.

Manajer Jaejoong sudah ada di dalam _van_ dan kini sedang menatap Jaejoong dengan khawatir. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan Yunho balas dengan tersenyum. Perlahan Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Jaejoong begitu namja itu mulai memasuki _van_. Pintu _van_ segera tertutup dan _van_ dengan kaca gelap itu mulai bergerak meninggalkan tempat yang rusuh itu. Yunho tak melepaskan pandangannya dari _van_ yang bergerak makin menjauh itu.

"Haah, tak kusangka aku benar-benar melakukannya," kata seorang _namja_ berpakaian sama seperti Yunho, yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di samping Yunho.

_Namja_ itu melepaskan topinya dan mulai mengibas-ibaskan topi hitam itu ke arah wajahnya, mencoba untuk mengusir panas dan keringat dari tubuhnya.

Yunho yang menyadari kalau sahabatnya yang bernama Park Yoochun itu berdiri di dekatnya, menatap ke arah _namja_ itu kemudian tertawa kecil. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling. Orang-orang, baik _fans_ maupun wartawan, mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Kemudian dilepasnya kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya dan dimasukkannya ke saku jasnya. Setelah itu mata sipitnya kembali menatap ke arah dimana _van_ itu pergi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yoochun sambil ikut memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Yunho, meski _van_ itu tak lagi terlihat.

"Lancar, tapi kita sedikit terlambat. Aku melihat ada bekas luka cakar samar di wajahnya, ada _sasaeng_ _fans_ yang berhasil menyentuhnya kurasa," jawab Yunho sambil tangannya melepas topi yang ada di kepalanya.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Yoochun ingin tahu. Yunho terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng lemah.

Kedua _namja_ itu kemudian hanya terdiam di tempat masing-masing. Yoochun menatap sekilas ke arah Yunho yang sedang tertunduk. Yoochun cukup mengenal Yunho dan dia tahu di wajah sahabatnya itu ada suatu kepedihan. Mungkin ada juga penyesalan dan kegembiraan di sana, Yoochun tak tahu dengan pasti.

"Haahh, ternyata jadi _bodyguard_ susah juga ya," ujar Yoochun memecah keheningan, sambil menghela napas berat.

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Aku juga berpikiran sama."

"_Yah_~ Jung, pokoknya kau harus mentraktirku makan siang selama sebulan, _arra_? Tak kusangka kau benar-benar membuatku melakukan hal seperti ini."

Yunho tertawa pelan kemudian memutar badannya hingga menghadap ke arah Yoochun, "_Arraseo_," sahutnya, "_Jeongmal gomawo_, Yoochun-_ah_. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Yoochun balas menatap Yunho. Ditepuknya pundak sahabatnya itu sembari berkata, "Kalau untukmu tentu saja tidak merepotkan, Yunho-_ya_, kita sahabat 'kan?"

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk. Yoochun memang sahabat yang paling pengertian.

-xxx-

**-to be continued-**

P.S

Annyeong~~ :)

Sesuai janji ya, chapter kali ini lebih panjang daripada chapter sebelumnya. :)

UTS sudah selesaaaiiii~! /tebar confetti/ sekarang tinggal berdoa semoga hasilnya baik, amin. :)

Makasih buat readers semua yang udah mendoakan UTS-ku. *deep bow* sekarang mohon doanya lagi buat hasil UTS-ku yaa, kkk~~. :)

Ini balasan review-nya :

**Youleebitha** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) klo JJ jujur sama YH ntar ini fic ga ada konfliknya, hehee. *ngeles* iya cahpter kemarin pendek, tapi yang ini panjang kok. Review lagi ya. :)

**ifa. ** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) makasih juga buat doanya. *bow* chapter ini udah panjang, review lagi yaa.

**snowy** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) eehh jangan kabur, gapapa menuh-menuhin kotak review, aku malah senang. ^^ ini udah lanjut, review lagi ya.

**hana sukie** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) iya YH kasihan, tapi tenang aja, dia orangnya sabar kok~ :3 review lagi yaa.

**yunhoism** : makasih udah review dan baca. Makasih juga doanya. :) chapter 3 feel-nya jadi ga ngena ya? u,u gomen ne~~ Tapi chapter ini udah panjang kok. review lagi yaa. ^^

**DwitaDwita** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) annyeong juga, dwita-sshi. ^^ iya yang kemarin pendek, tapi yang ini panjang kok. Di sini JJ udah ngomong, hehee. Aku baru nyadar, JJ sebelumnya jarang ngomong yaa? Eh iya, makasih doanya juga. Review lagi yaa.

**PhantoMiRotiC** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) konnichiwa, alan liem-san. :) masih sma yaa, aku udah kuliah, baru masuk tahun ini sih. /ga ada yang nanya juga/ :3 apaa? jadi bias kita sama? *nada ala sinetron* xD bukan dong, YH kan miliknya JJ~~ :3 review lagi yaa.

**zhe** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) mian, yang kemarin ga ada YJ-moment, sebagai gantinya di sini udah ada. ^^ jangan, YH ga boleh selingkuh sama YC. Masa duo seme bersatu (?) sih. xD review lagi yaa.

**AuroGu** : makasih yudah review dan baca. :) iya YH salah paham, tapi dia tetep percaya sama JJ kok. ^^ ini udah lanjut, review lagi yaa.

**nickeYJcassie** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) amin semoga YH diberi ketabahan. :) bukan, di sini yang salah adalah authornya, wkwkwk~ xD review lagi yaa.

**Myungie88** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) ini udah lanjut, review lagi yaa.

Okee, reviewnya ditunggu yaa. :)

klo review kali ini bisa tembus sampai 50 lebih, aku bakal kasih hadiah buat readers sekalian. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**SKANDAL**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_**Winter, 2 years ago**_

_**Seoul, 11.15 p.m**_

Kim Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Terdiam sejenak dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghelanya kuat-kuat. Kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya terpejam untuk beberapa saat. Dieratkannya mantel sebelum kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Entah kemana kakinya membawanya pergi, Jaejoong hanya berjalan mengikuti instingnya. Tatapannya kosong ke depan, sesekali kepalanya menengadah ke atas, menatap langit malam yang hari ini tampak cerah tak berawan.

Lagi-lagi, Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Kata-kata Song Jihyun terus dan masih terngiang jelas di telinganya. Kata-kata perpisahan yang sama sekali tidak Jaejoong kira akan meluncur dari bibir sang kekasih. Kata-kata yang tak bisa dia sangkal. Kata-kata yang membuatnya tersadar dan terhempas ke kehidupan jelata. Kata-kata yang sempat menjadi kekhawatirannya. Tentang dirinya, yang kini menjadi salah satu artis papan atas Korea.

_ "Jaejoong-ah, eum… maaf… tapi kupikir hubungan kita sampai di sini saja. Belakangan ini kita berdua sama-sama sibuk. Aku harus menyelesaikan skripsi dan kau… belakangan ini kau semakin populer. Aku… membaca banyak artikel di internet tentangmu. Promo album, iklan, drama, tour, aku yakin banyak hal yang harus kaulakukan."_

_ "Apa maksudmu, Jihyun-ah?"_

_ "Aku… maaf… tapi belakangan ini aku merasa risih, eum… dengan status kita masing-masing. Kau tahu, aku ini orang biasa, bukan dari kalangan artis sepertimu. Dan akhir-akhir ini kariermu sedang menanjak, fansmu pun bertambah. Aku merasa… kita ada di dunia yang berbeda… dan kurasa… aku tidak bisa lagi. Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe, Jaejoong-ah. Kau… mengerti maksudku bukan?"_

_ "…"_

_ "Kurasa… kita tak bisa bersama lagi. Mungkin sudah cukup sampai di sini."_

Song Jihyun adalah kekasihnya —sekarang mantan kekasihnya— sejak sebelum Jaejoong memulai debutnya. Bertemu di sebuah toko bunga tempat Jihyun bekerja sambilan, ketika Jaejoong memulai hari-hari pertama perantauannya ke Seoul. Sepasang remaja muda yang bertemu tanpa disengaja, kemudian saling tertarik satu sama lain, dan hanya butuh waktu sampai mereka memutuskan sebuah komitmen hubungan.

Mereka pernah berkomitmen. Ya, layaknya pasangan muda lainnya, berjanji untuk saling mencintai dan melindungi, berkomunikasi tanpa ada yang disembunyikan dari satu sama lain. Semuanya berjalan biasa, tak ada yang aneh dari pasangan ini. Sementara waktu terus berjalan sembari membawa takdir lain dalam kehidupan mereka.

Jaejoong yang lolos ajang pencarian bakat dan menjalani masa _training_, akhirnya memulai debutnya sebagai penyanyi solo pria. Sementara Jihyun mulai sibuk dengan berbagai aktivitasnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa di salah satu perguruan tinggi di Seoul. Sibuk dengan jalan hidup yang baru sebagai seorang dewasa, membuat mereka semakin jarang bertemu. Komunikasi lewat ponsel terkadang tidak terlalu membantu intensivitas hubungan mereka. Semuanya pun perlahan berubah.

Langkah Jaejoong kembali terhenti. Kepalanya menunduk, matanya menekuri salju yang ada di dekat kakinya. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Jaejoong menyadarinya sekarang. Selama ini dia terlalu egois, beranggapan bahwa hubungannya dengan Jihyun baik-baik saja. Terlalu egois, sehingga Jaejoong lupa memikirkan perasaan Jihyun terhadap dirinya yang sudah menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Terlalu egois, sehingga Jaejoong tak ingatuntuk berpikir bagaimana perasaan Jihyun terhadap dirinya yang kini dikelilingi oleh _fans_-_fans_ yang mayoritas _yeoja_. Terlalu egois, sehingga Jaejoong tak menyadari kalau sebenarnya dia menyakiti Jihyun perlahan-lahan. Dia… mungkin memang bukanlah pacar yang baik.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya saat merasa hawa terasa makin dingin. Ditatapnya lagi langit malam yang gelap, dan salju mengenai wajahnya. Salju mulai turun lagi malam ini. Dan udara dingin membuat Jaejoong tidak betah untuk berdiri diam terlalu lama.

Kakinya kembali membawanya entah kemana. Yang pasti bukan ke apartemen, dia tidak ingin hanya berdiam diri seorang diri di dalam apartemen, itu bisa membuat _mood_nya memburuk. Berada di luar dan melihat-lihat malam hari di kota Seoul setidaknya cukup untuk membantunya membebaskan pikirannya dan menjadi sedikit lebih rileks.

Insting Jaejoong sebagai seorang artis sepertinya sudah cukup terasah belakangan ini. Beberapa kali Jaejoong bertemu pandang dengan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Tatapan mereka tak biasa, mungkin karena penuh rasa ingin tahu. Jaejoong mulai merasa risih. Sekalipun sekarang ini Jaejoong sedang tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, tapi dia juga tak ingin dikenali apalagi diusik oleh orang lain yang mengenali dirinya sebagai seorang penyanyi yang tengah naik daun. Dia butuh waktu privasinya sekarang. Dan melayani permintaan tanda tangan atau foto bersama tidak tepat dilakukan saat ini.

Sebelum semakin banyak orang yang memandang curiga ke arahnya, Jaejoong segera mengeratkan syal abu-abu di lehernya, dan menarik syalnya hingga menutup sebagian wajahnya hingga ke cuping hidung. Kedua tangannya masuk ke saku mantel dan Jaejoong melangkah dengan usaha untuk terlihat sebagai masyarakat biasa, bukan sebagai seorang masyarakat yang sering hilir mudik di berbagai acara televisi.

Salju turun makin deras. Jaejoong bisa merasakannya karena salju semakin sering mengenai kepalanya yang tak terlindungi topi atau apapun dan membuat sensasi dingin merambat di sel-sel saraf kepalanya. Dia harus beberapa kali menyingkirkan salju-salju itu dari rambutnya. Setelah putus dari pacarnya, salju-salju dingin ini hanya memperburuk keadaan. Tapi Jaejoong pun hanya bisa berdecak kesal karena kedinginan.

Langkah kaki Jaejoong membawanya terus menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang meskipun sudah hampir tengah malam tapi tetap saja diterangi oleh lampu-lampu pertokoan dan lampu-lampu jalan. Kedua kakinya baru berhenti ketika Jaejoong sampai di sebuah halte bus. Instingnya yang sedang bekerja lebih tajam dari logikanya menyuruhnya untuk duduk di halte bus itu. Setidaknya untuk berteduh sejenak, menghindari salju-salju yang terus berjatuhan di kepalanya.

Jaejoong menghela napas lagi, entah yang untuk keberapa kalinya dalam sepanjang dirinya berjalan tadi, sebelum kemudian duduk di halte itu. Syukurlah tidak ada orang lain di halte itu, jadi Jaejoong bisa merasa aman tanpa perlu menghadapi tatapan curiga dari orang lain. Jaejoong hanya duduk diam di sana. Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah bus berhenti di depannya dan pintu bus terbuka. Jaejoong masih dalam diamnya dan tidak beranjak untuk naik ke bus, dan bus pun melaju meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di halte itu.

Tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukan Jaejoong selain duduk diam. Pikirannya hanya sibuk melayang-layang di udara dan matanya hanya mengikuti pergerakan mobil-mobil yang melintas di jalanan. Entah berapa lama Jaejoong duduk di sana. Dia baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru yang mendekat ke arahnya. Jaejoong tidak mencoba mencari asal suara itu, dia tidak peduli dan tidak ingin menarik perhatian orang lain sehingga bisa membuat orang lain itu menatapnya sebelum selanjutnya memandang curiga.

Suara derap langkah kaki itu tak terdengar lagi. Dan tanpa menengokkan kepalanya, Jaejoong tahu kalau si pemilik langkah kaki tadi sekarang sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Bahkan kesunyian di malam itu bisa membuat Jaejoong mendengar deru napas si pemilik langkah kaki tadi. Langkah kaki yang cepat dan napas yang menderu, Jaejoong yakin orang ini pasti baru saja berlari.

"Aish, terlambat," desis si pemilik langkah kaki tadi.

Meskipun pelan, tapi umpatan kesal itu tertangkap di telinga Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar membuatnya menengokkan kepalanya dan menatap orang asing yang mengganggu kesendiriannya di halte itu.

Seorang _namja_, dengan rambut _brunette_ yang sedikit berantakan karena angin, tengah menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Mulutnya masih mendesis kesal sembari tangan kanannya mengacak rambut untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Sebuah ransel hitam yang terlihat berat melekat di punggungnya. Melihat _namja_ itu sekilas cukup membuat Jaejoong merasa lebih kedinginan.

_Namja_ itu tidak mengenakan apapun atau bahkan sebuah syal, selain mantel yang sepertinya juga tidak terlalu tebal. Ternyata ada orang yang lebih kedinginan daripada Jaejoong sekarang, setidaknya itu membuat Jaejoong tidak terlihat terlalu menyedihkan. Jaejoong menatap lebih lekat wajah _namja _asing itu. Wajahnya yang kecil itu cukup tampan, dengan matanya yang sipit membuat tatapan _namja_ itu berkesan tajam dan tegas.

Jaejoong buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya saat dilihatnya _namja_ itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik sekilas ke arahnya. Sembari merapal, berharap agar _namja_ asing itu tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, Jaejoong berusaha acuh dengan sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sekeliling.

Sementara itu, _namja_ asing yang merasa dirinya sedang diperhatikan, balik menatap Jaejoong. Alisnya bertaut melihat Jaejoong yang seketika mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tidak mau ambil pusing, _namja_ asing itu kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Menit demi menit dilalui dalam diam oleh kedua _namja_ yang tidak saling mengenal ini. Jaejoong yang merasa _namja_ asing ini tidak akan mengusiknya pun sudah kembali larut dalam lamunannya sendiri. Dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong tidak menyadari kalau diam-diam _namja_ asing yang duduk tak jauh darinya itu sedang mengamatinya lekat-lekat.

"Kau Kim Jaejoong, 'kan?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang muncul dari _namja_ asing itu membuat Jaejoong seketika terkesiap. Punggung Jaejoong menegak dan ditatapnya _namja_ asing di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan horor.

'Kenapa orang ini mengenaliku, sih?' batin Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengacuhkan pertanyaan _namja_ itu dan memilih untuk diam. Tatapannya pun sudah teralih kembali ke arah jalanan.

"Benar 'kan?" desak _namja_ bersuara _bass_ itu. Jaejoong tetap keukeuh untuk diam, berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan seorang penyanyi terkenal seperti…"

"Sssttt!" Jaejoong dengan panik menyela kalimat _namja_ itu, dengan telunjuk menempel di bibirnya, mengisyaratkan _namja_ itu agar diam. Sementara _namja_ itu hanya balas menatap bingung ke arah Jaejoong.

"Apa?"

"Jangan keras-keras, bagaimana kalau orang lain mendengarnya," ujar Jaejoong dengan suara lirih, sambil matanya menatap was-was ke sekeliling mereka.

_Namja_ itu terdiam, lalu menjentikkan jarinya sembari berkata, "Ah, kau tidak ingin ketahuan oleh _fans_mu, ya?"

Jaejoong hanya diam dan memilih untuk kembali bungkam. Selain malas meladeninya, bukankah berbahaya jika berbicara dengan orang asing?

"Tenang saja, aku bukan _fans_mu. Yaa~ meskipun aku tahu lagu-lagumu sih," ujar _namja_ itu lagi. Meski Jaejoong tidak menjawab, tapi _namja_ itu bisa menebak sendiri jawabannya, melihat dari situasi dan kondisi sekarang. "Adikku penggemar beratmu. Di dinding kamarnya banyak postermu. Dan lagi belakangan ini kau semakin terkenal, jadi semakin sering muncul di TV. Tak heran aku bisa dengan mudah mengenalimu."

Dahi Jaejoong berkerut. Mudah dikenali? Benarkah Jaejoong mudah dikenali oleh orang awam sekalipun? Berarti mungkin sepanjang jalan tadi orang-orang yang menatapnya lekat bukan hanya curiga melainkan memang mengenali seorang Kim Jaejoong? 'Astaga…' batin Jaejoong, masih tidak percaya dengan fakta yang baru saja terlintas di pikirannya.

"Jadi… apa yang dilakukan olehmu di halte bus ini saat waktu hampir tengah malam?" tanya _namja_ itu lagi, seolah tidak menyerah untuk terus menanyai Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali menatap _namja_ itu dan menjawab singkat, "Tidak ada."

_ Namja_ itu menggumam kecil mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. "Jam segini sudah tidak ada bus yang lewat. Apa kau sedang menunggu bus?" tanya _namja_ itu lagi.

Jaejoong yang pada dasarnya memang sedang tidak ingin diganggu, memutuskan untuk diam saja.

"Ah baiklah, mungkin kau memang sedang tak ingin diganggu ya," ujar _namja_ itu sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan yang masih cukup ramai oleh kendaraan. "Apa kau juga tidak mau melayani permintaan tanda tangan?" pertanyaan yang kesekian kalinya dilontarkan oleh _namja_ itu mulai membuat Jaejoong kesal.

Menyadari perubahan raut muka Jaejoong, _namja_ itu segera berkata, "Ah _mian_, _mian_. Harusnya aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

Jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal tanpa menatap _namja_ itu sama sekali. Sebenarnya dia ingin pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga, tapi melihat salju yang masih terus turun membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk melatih kesabarannya dengan duduk di halte ini bersama _namja_ asing yang cukup cerewet itu.

Cukup lama mereka berdua hanya duduk diam, membuat Jaejoong mulai lega. Baru saja dia mengira _namja_ asing itu sudah menyerah dan berhenti menanyainya, sebuah pertanyaan yang menjengkelkan dari _namja_ itu kembali masuk ke indra pendengarannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberiku tanda tangan, sebagai gantinya bolehkah aku menanyakan satu hal?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap _namja_ itu cukup lama. Dan _namja_ itu menganggapnya sebagai jawaban 'ya' atas permintaannya barusan.

"Benarkah kau sedang berpacaran dengan seorang… eum… mahasiswi yang bukan dari kalangan artis?" tanya _namja_ itu sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat informasi yang dia dapatkan baru-baru ini.

Jaejoong terbelalak menatap namja itu segera setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang cukup membuatnya syok. "Da—dari mana kau tahu hal itu?" tanya Jaejoong, suaranya bergetar karena terlalu kaget.

"Dari mana? Tentu saja dari televisi, dari internet juga. Semua orang sedang ramai membicarakan hal itu. Memangnya kau tidak sadar?"

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung. Otaknya kini penuh dnegan berbagai pertanyaan dan spekulasi. Dari mana _infotainment_ itu tahu kalau dia sedang berpacaran dengan Song Jihyun? Dari mana berita itu berasal? Apa… Jihyun yang terusik karena berita-berita itu akhirnya memilih untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka?

"Sepertinya kau baru dengar berita ini ya," celetuk _namja_ itu lagi, melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang langsung berubah, "Eh, bukankah kau baru saja kembali ke Korea setelah selesai melakukan _tour_ di Jepang? Mungkin karena itu kau tidak mendengar berita ini. Tapi aneh juga, apa agensimu tidak memberi tahu? Atau mereka juga tidak tahu?"

Jaejoong hanya menatap _namja_ itu sekilas, sebelum kemudian kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Rasanya mendadak ada batu seberat satu ton yang menimpa kepalanya dan membuatnya merasa pusing.

"Eh tunggu, jangan salah sangka. Aku tahu kau baru saja kembali dari Jepang karena adikku. Dia _fans_ beratmu yang setiap hari berceloteh tentangmu. Karena itu, tidak heran kalau aku tahu… lumayan banyak tentangmu. Itu gara-gara adikku," tandas namja itu cepat.

Entah sebenarnya dia perlu mengatakan hal itu atau tidak, tapi yang pasti _namja_ itu tidak ingin Jaejoong salah sangka dan mengira kalau diam-diam dirinya ternyata juga salah satu _fans_nya.

_ Namja_ itu melirik sekilas ke arah Jaejoong yang terdiam, "Jadi memang benar yaa…"

Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana dan berkata apa. Mau menyangkal, rasanya sudah terlambat. Mau mengiyakan, tapi bukankah Jaejoong baru saja putus? Berarti sekarang dia sudah tidak berpacaran lagi 'kan? Dan detik berikutnya hanya helaan napas panjang yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

Helaan napas Jaejoong barusan menarik perhatian _namja_ asing itu. Dia kembali menatap Jaejoong yang tampak seperti sedang meratapi diri sendiri itu. _Namja_ itu menatap Jaejoong lebih lekat. Selama ini dia memang sering melihat Kim Jaejoong di televisi maupun di poster yang ada di kamar adiknya, tapi dia baru menyadari kalau seorang Kim Jaejoong memiliki wajah yang benar-benar terlihat manis di matanya. Kim Jaejoong memang tampan, _namja_ itu juga mengakuinya, tapi di matanya wajah Kim Jaejoong lebih tepat dideskripsikan dengan kata manis. Badannya pun cukup bagus, mungkin karena sering latihan. Tetapi rasanya, ada sesuatu yang lain dari diri Kim Jaejoong yang menarik perhatian _namja_ itu. Dan sesuatu itu memancing dirinya untuk tahu lebih banyak tentang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi benar-benar terlarut dalam pemikirannya sendiri sama sekali tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata sipit bak rubah yang sedang memperhatikannya. Terlalu banyak yang muncul dalam benaknya. Tentang Jihyun, tentang gosip, tentang dirinya sendiri.

Kepala Jaejoong kembali terangkat dan menengadah menatap langit malam yang semakin kelam. Salju masih turun. Irisnya yang suka mencari penghiburan dengan menatap bintang-bintang di langit, kini hanya menatap sendu ke arah bayang-bayang bulan yang tertutup oleh awan. Entah karena terlalu syok bercampur kaget atau apa, sedari perpisahannya dengan Jihyun, Jaejoong tidak merasakan apa pun selain hampa. Baru kini, dadanya mulai terasa sesak oleh rasa sakit yang membuat tubuhnya terasa lemas. Jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan dan paru-parunya pun terasa sulit mendapatkan oksigen. Dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

_Namja_ asing yang sejak tadi menatap Jaejoong terkesiap kaget melihat bulir air mata di sudut mata Jaejoong yang seolah siap turun kapan saja. Ekspresi sendu bercampur sedih juga terlihat jelas di wajah Jaejoong. Sorot matanya yang terarah ke atas penuh dengan kepedihan.

"Kau baru putus dengan pacarmu?" tanya _namja_ itu, spontan saja. _Namja_ itu sendiri tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang barusan meluncur begitu saja darinya, "Maaf," imbuhnya buru-buru begitu melihat Jaejoong bereaksi karena pertanyaannya itu.

Jaejoong menatap _namja_ asing itu yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tampak sedang menyesali kata-katanya barusan. Memang, pertanyaan tadi menambah perih di dadanya, seperti menabur garam di atas luka. Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Dia, Kim Jaejoong, sudah putus hubungan dengan kekasih yang masih dicintainya, Song Jihyun.

"Tanpa kukatakan pun kau sudah tahu jawabannya, 'kan?" ucap Jaejoong akhirnya, dengan suara lirih dan sedikit bergetar. _Namja_ itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum pedih ke arah _namja_ asing yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal itu, sementara _namja_ itu balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang… agak kaget mungkin? "Kau pasti berpikir aku benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan sekarang, 'kan?" ujar Jaejoong. Matanya kembali sibuk menekuri salju-salju yang jatuh ke tanah.

"Maaf," kata _namja_ asing itu lagi.

"Tidak, tidak perlu minta maaf. Memang itulah kenyataannya," jawab Jaejoong, nadanya terdengar pahit.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun, termasuk adikku."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar penuturan _namja_ itu barusan, "_Gomawo_," katanya sambil tersenyum samar ke arah _namja_ itu.

Jaejoong tersentak saat melihat _namja_ itu balas tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum _namja_ itu terasa hangat dan meneduhkan. Kenapa… kenapa Jaejoong mendadak bisa merasa begitu dekat?

Kedua _namja_ ini kembali terdiam. Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang berbeda dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sementara malam semakin larut. Kendaraan masih berlalu lalang di depan mereka, tapi jumlahnya mulai berkurang. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang berjalan di jalanan kota Seoul, sudah mulai jarang terlihat. Salju yang turun dan cuaca yang dingin membuat Seoul malam ini tampak lebih sepi dari biasanya. Musim dingin memang terkadang membawa kemalasan tersendiri untuk beraktivitas di luar ruangan.

"Aku… masih mencintainya. Tapi ternyata tak ada yang bisa kuubah hanya dengan cinta. Sekalipun aku masih ingin bersamanya, tapi ternyata aku menyakitinya. Tak kusangka menjadi artis ternyata bisa begini menyakitkan. Kupikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi ternyata tidak," kata Jaejoong memecah keheningan. Matanya masih menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam dan sebuah senyum pedih kembali tampak di wajahnya.

Entah bagaimana dan mengapa, Jaejoong bisa berkata-kata seperti itu pada orang asing yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal atau pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Dia bisa dengan mudah mencurahkan perasaannya pada _namja_ yang baru dia temui beberapa waktu lalu. Jaejoong hanya merasa… begitu dekat dan hatinya seolah berkata _namja_ itu tidak asing baginya. Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa merasa seperti itu.

"Ah _mian_, aku jadi terbawa emosi dan bicara terlalu banyak," buru-buru Jaejoong menambahkan, ketika dia menyadari yang baru saja dikatakannya mungkin saja terlalu jauh.

"Aku bisa memahami perasaanmu," sahut _namja_ asing itu, membuat Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap _namja_ itu dengan penuh minat.

_ Namja_ itu menoleh dan balas menatap Jaejoong sembari tersenyum simpul, "Aku tahu karena aku juga pernah patah hati karena seorang wanita. Eum… rasanya mungkin seperti langit runtuh menimpa kepalamu dan membuatmu merasa inilah akhir dari dunia." Jaejoong meresponnya dengan sebuah anggukan samar.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, waktu sendiri yang nantinya akan menghapus lukamu sedikit demi sedikit."

Mata Jaejoong masih terpaku pada _namja_ asing itu, yang kini hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Mendengar kata-katanya tadi, Jaejoong merasa lega dan cukup terhibur. Perasaannya pun jadi hangat. Kenapa?

"_Gomawo_," ucap Jaejoong lirih, namun masih dapat didengar oleh _namja_ asing itu. Dia tersenyum masih dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

Jaejoong buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya ketika menyadari kalau dia sedang terlarut pada sosok _namja_ asing itu. Dia jadi merasa sedikit salah tingkah, meskipun _namja_ itu tidak memergokinya yang sedang menatap _namja_ itu lekat-lekat.

Kedua anak manusia itu kembali terdiam dan tenggelam dalam alam pikir mereka sendiri. Tanpa sepengetahuan satu sama lain, keduanya beberapa kali saling melirik meski tidak sampai bertemu pandang. Mencuri-curi pandang untuk menatap satu sama lain dengan lebih seksama, sambil mencoba menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan dan dirasakan satu sama lain.

_Namja_ asing itu mulai terusik oleh dinginnya angin malam di akhir tahun. Kedua telapak tangannya tertangkup dan digosok-gosokkan, untuk lebih menghangatkan telapak tangannya yang hampir membeku kedinginan. Memang salahnya sendiri, karena terburu-buru untuk mengejar bus terakhir, dia sampai melupakan sarung tangan dan syalnya.

_Namja_ itu melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan menggumam kecil, sebelum dilihatnya Jaejoong yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

_ Namja_ asing itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berkata, "Sepertinya ini sudah larut. Aku harus pulang sekarang sebelum aku diomeli oleh orang-orang di rumah."

Jaejoong sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap _namja_ asing yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sampingnya itu. _Namja_ itu sedang merapikan pakaiannya dan mengeratkan mantelnya. 'Mungkin dia sudah terlalu kedinginan berada di luar, makanya memutuskan untuk pulang,' pikir Jaejoong.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau pulang naik apa? Bus terakhir sudah berangkat loh. Atau kau mau naik kereta bawah tanah?" tanya _namja_ itu sambil menatap Jaejoong yang tampaknya tidak ada niatan untuk beranjak dari halte bus yang semakin dingin itu, "Atau… kau masih mau di sini?" tambahnya.

Jaejoong mengeratkan syalnya dan menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat, menciptakan embun dari helaan napasnya, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, tak usah khawatir," jawabnya.

_ Namja_ asing itu mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Benar juga," katanya sambil maju satu langkah ke depan, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu."

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Sampai bertemu lain waktu."

"Eum," gumam Jaejoong.

_Namja_ itu berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di halte bus itu. Iris Jaejoong menatap lekat punggung _namja_ itu yang makin menjauh.

"Hei tunggu!" seru Jaejoong sembari bangkit berdiri. _Namja_ asing itu menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Jaejoong.

"Ah itu… eum… siapa namamu?" tanya Jaejoong, sedikit berteriak mengingat _namja_ asing itu yang memang sudah agak jauh darinya.

_ Namja_ asing itu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Kenapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba ingin tahu namanya?

Seolah mengerti arti tatapan _namja_ itu, Jaejoong segera berkata, "Eum… sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kau sudah bersedia mendengar keluh kesahku, mungkin aku bisa mengirimkan tiket _showcase_ untukmu juga adikmu."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot," sahut _namja_ asing itu sembari tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok. Anggap saja ini _fan-service_, pemberian dari idola untuk _fans_nya."

_ Namja_ itu lagi-lagi terkikik geli. Ditatapnya Jaejoong yang terlihat serius dengan ucapannya barusan. Sementara Jaejoong sendiri entah mengapa jadi gugup menunggu jawaban dari _namja_ itu.

"Jung Yunho," seru _namja_ itu, "Namaku Jung Yunho."

-xxx-

**-to be continued-**

P.S

Haloo~~

Pertama, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena baru bisa update sekarang. *deep bow* dan maaf juga karena update chapter ini pendek.

Lagi sibuk sama tugas-tugas nih, termasuk lagi bikin laporan dan belum kelar juga. u,u ini menyempatkan diri untuk update di sela-sela waktu luang.

Oh iya, review sebelumnya udah menembus angka 50 lebih yaa, bahkan sampai 57. :) Wah, rasanya senang banget kalau banyak yang baca. ^^ Terima kasih untuk readers semua yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini~~ :) *bow *hug readers satu-satu

Berikut balasan review-nya :

**adindapranatha **: makasih udah review dan baca. :) ini udah lanjut, reviewnya lanjut lagi yaa. ^^

**Youleebitha** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) amin, makasih ya atas doanya. :* iya YH emang gentle sejati, seme sejati (?) juga. xD review lagi yaa.

**nunoel3** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) karakter YJ di sini kurang kuat ya? Maaf ya, jadinya ga jelas~ *bow* aku masih perlu banyak belajar dalam menulis, mohon bimbingannya. :) eum, aku pribadi lebih mudah terbawa dalam suasana klo nulis fic yang genre-nya hurt, jadinya lebih suka bikin fic yang rada mellow, hehee. :) review lagi yaa.

**snowy** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) iya mereka udah bisa ketemu walau bisa dibilang blm berkembang juga kejelasan hubungan mereka. :3 ini udah lanjut, review lagi yaa.

**PhantoMiRotiC** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) apa? Alan tampan? *muntah beneran* eh becanda kok, hehee. Tapi tetep sih yang ganteng cuma Jung Yunho. /ga nyambung/ xD amin, makasih atas doanya yaa. ^^ ini udah update, review lagi yaa.

**yunhoism** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) ini udah update, maaf ya lama. Orang ketiga di pihaknya YH? Sapa yaa? Go Ahra? Hm, tapi kayanya aku blm ada bayangan buat bikin orang ketiga nih, hehe gomen ne~ review lagi ya. ^^

**hanasukie** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) maaf klo di sini YJ moment-nya juga ga so sweet. *bow* aku masih perlu banyak belajar nih biar feel-nya bisa sampai ke readers. Review lagi yaa. ^^

**ifa** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) gomen ne, di sini aku ga akan buat YooSu-couple. *bow* di fic ini aku cuma akan konsen ke YJ aja, dan YooSuMin hanya jadi sahabat-sahabat mereka aja, tanpa saling kenal satu sama lain. ini udah lanjut, review lagi ya. ^^

**3kjj**: makasih udah review dan baca. :) iya JJ sebenernya mungkin pengin jujur tapi ga bisa. YH juga tetep percaya sama JJ kok. ^^ review lagi yaa.

**youngwoonrici**: makasih udah review dan baca. :) ehehee, makasih. Aku ikut senang kalau youngwoonrici-san suka dengan fic ini. ^^ review lagi yaa.

**DwitaDwita** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) amin, makasih atas doanya yaa. :* bikin YH kenapa-kenapa? Ehehee, chapter ini cuma flashback aja ke awal pas YJ baru ketemu, jadi blm ada perkembangan di waktu normalnya. Coba deh ntar aku pikirin, tapi ga janji juga yaa. :3 review lagi yaa~

**Vivi** : makasih udah reviw dan baca. :) kapan JJ jujur sama YH? Mungkin nanti, masih lama sih kayanya. :D review lagi yaa.

**manize83** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) yeah, Jung Yunho emang seme sejati~ *ikutan teriak gaje* xD review lagi yaa.

**zhe** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) iya JJ blm bisa ngomong langsung sama YH dan jadinya dia cuma bisa meratap dalam hati aja. Review lagi yaa. ^^

**aurogu88 **: makasih udah review dan baca. :) waah, beneran tiap hari dicek-in? Jadi GR nih aku. :3 /apa deh?/ mian klo update yang ini lama. Siip, nanti YJ bakal balikan lagi kok~ ^^ review lagi yaa.

**Myungie88** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) wah, aku senang juga kalau readers puas bacanya. ^^ review lagi yaa~

**nickeYJcassie** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) iya YH akan terus bertahan hingga akhir kok. /ciyeee/ :) belum kok, YH masih belum tahu apa-apa. Mian, di sini ga ada pairing YooSu. Jeongmal mianhe. *bow* review lagi yaa.

**Guest** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) bkn ga boleh sih, JS ga bisa ngomong ke YH soalnya ini soal privasinya YJ jadi rasanya lebih baik mereka sendiri yang menyelesaikan masalah itu. :3 review lagi yaa.

**Davina** : makasih udah review dan baca. :) iya YH memang keren~~ :3 review lagi yaa.

Eh iya, kemarin klo reviewnya banyak aku janjiin suatu hadiah yaa~

Jadi hadiahnya adalah...

**Open follow~~! :)**

Maaf klo hadiahnya ga penting dan mengecewakan. *deep bow* tapi bagi yang mau di follow, silahkan isi username kalian di kotak review. Ingat follow back juga yaa. :) username-ku kikie_fumi46, klo ada yg mau nge-follow dulu boleh, nanti pasti aku folback, jgn lupa mention yaa. ^^

Oke sekian aja. Ditunggu reviewnya~~ :)


End file.
